Vivi's Next Adventure
by sara haruko takenouchi kamiya
Summary: Follow Vivi and the former Baroque Works agents in a new adventure as they travel all around Arabasta once more to save Vivi's kingdom from the clutches of evil that possessed Kohza.
1. Betrayal

Hi guys I'm remaking my Vivi's next adventure fic into a better fic where all of you will like and maybe you kohza fans will like as well. I decide to remake this so you guys will read more of my fic. Now before you will start reading, I just want to say that I'm remaking this to a better way where there is no sex and anything perverted related. I'm making Kohza as a bad guy who wants to… you got to read it your self. I can assure you NO SEX OR RAPE OR ANYTHING PERVERTED RELATED!

**Vivi's Next Adventure**

**Chapter 1**

**Betrayal **

Vivi walks on the hot scorching desert of Alabasta desperate for help. The hot sun is burning her, but she doesn't care. She lived in this country since she was a baby; she got used to with the climate around here. But that's not the problem. She's hungry, thirsty and tired. For two whole days she had nothing to eat or drink. All she did was just walk and walk away from Erumalu. Why did she run in the first place? Because of one man that dare to threatens her. Her ex-friend Kohza.

As Vivi walks as far as she can from the oasis city, her mind flashes back to the last three days. The day where all this crap starts.

**Flashback ****three days ago**

Vivi rises up from her bed in the palace of Alubarna. She walks out to her window and stretch herself to the nice happy morning. She looks down from the window of her room inside the palace. She enjoys the view of her lovely country. That's why she decides to stay in Alabasta instead of going out traveling with her friends, the Straw Hat crew, she loves her country. She continues to look down and watch the happy people working and rebuilding the sand country. It seems to be really nice to see her people and to be in Alabasta again. She's very happy to be back. But she's also sad for leaving the Straw Hat pirates. She wonders how they are doing right now. It's been two to almost three weeks since they left Alabasta, she just hopes that they won't forget her. She looks at the X sign on her right arm, the sign of their friendship. Vivi smiles and remembers Luffy's words based on the mark. _No matter what happens, this X mark will always be our sign of friendship_. The word always echoes inside her head whenever she sees the mark. Somehow it always made her smile. It always made her feel that she's not alone. She knows that she's not alone, it's because the Straw Hat pirates live inside her heart somewhere inside her. Suddenly she heard a knocking sound from outside of her door.

"Come in," Vivi replied to the knock.

The door creaks open slowly and there's the palace's royal guard, Igaram.

"Good morning, Princess Vivi. How are you today?" asked Igaram as he comes inside Vivi's bedroom.

"I'm fine Igaram-san. Thanks for asking," replied Vivi. She turns her head away from the window and now facing the curly-haired man. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well I was just checking to see if you recovered already from…" Igaram hesitates and looks like can't find the word to say.

"The war?" asked Vivi.

"No, I mean…"

"Pell's death?"

"Still no…but,"

"Luffy and the rest's departure?"

Igaram gave up. "Yes, Vivi-sama. I'm sorry to bring that up, because you see…"

"It's ok," said Vivi. Igaram closes his mouth. "I'm fine already Igaram-san. Really I am."

Igaram looked at the blue-haired princess for a while and said, "Princess, you don't need to lie to me just so I can feel better already. I'm really worried about you."

"I'm fine Igaram-san. I really am," said Vivi with a smile. "They might be gone for Alabasta. But they're not gone in my heart."

Igaram looks at her and smile. "You are indeed a great princess, Vivi."

Vivi smiles back, "Thank you, Igaram-san."

"I'm just going to leave now and let you change," said Igaram as he walks out the door.

"Ok then," said Vivi back.

"By the way," said Igaram before he exits the room. "Kohza is out in the backyard. He wants to meet you now."

"He did?" asked Vivi.

"Yes," replied Igaram. "He said it's important. You want me to shoo him off and tell him to come back later?"

"No, no it's ok," said Vivi. "Tell him that I'll be there in five minutes."

"Ok Vivi-sama." With the last reply out the royal guard went.

Vivi locked the door to her room so no one can see her naked while she's changing and quickly she put on a normal shirt and pants. As soon as she finishes changing, she went outside of her room and made her way to the backyard.

**In the backyard…**

Kohza is back out there looking handsome and muscular as usual. His scar on his left eye is there as usual, it's the sign of his courage for protecting Vivi since they were both kids. Kohza turns around just in time to see Vivi walking to him. Vivi saw him too and waves at him. Kohza waves her back and tell her to come down to him. Vivi nods back and walk over to him. Kohza watches her walking to him. Kohza watches her approaching to him.. Vivi finally approaches to Kohza and give him a friendly hug

"Kohza-san what's up?" asked Vivi.

"Not much Vivi-chan," replied Kohza. "So how are you today?"

"Oh I'm fine thanks for asking," replied Vivi. "So umm…what is it that you want to tell me?

"Well I don't know how to put this…but you know the green city Erumalu?" asked Kohza.

"Yes, it's still in a bad shape now right?" asked Vivi.

"Not anymore," replied Kohza.

"REALLY?" asked Vivi shocked. "You mean…"

"Yes," said Kohza. "My friends and I have been rebuilding it for the past two weeks. That explains of my two weeks disappearance."

"Kohza-san!" Vivi runs and hugs Kohza.

"You have no idea how this means to the whole country Kohza-san!" said the happy princess.

"Yes, Vivi-chan," said Kohza. "And I want you to be the honor to open the new town."

"Me?" asked Vivi.

"Yes, Vivi-chan. I want you," said Kohza

"I loved to," replied Vivi. "Of course. I want to see it."

"Than let's go now," said Kohza.

"NOW?" asked Vivi.

"Yes, Vivi-chan," said Kohza. "Now, today. Let's go."

"But…but…" hesitated Vivi. "What about papa and Igaram? They probably want to see it too."

"Yes, I know that," said Kohza. "But I think they're too busy. So let's just go there, the two of us. Me and you."

"Only us?" asked Vivi.

"Yes, Vivi-chan," said Kohza. "Me and you. Only us good friends."

"Is Karu in too?" asked Vivi.

"No, Vivi-chan," said Kohza. "I'm sorry but we haven't get to spend much time together lately."

"I don't know Kohza-san," said Vivi feeling a little unsure.

"Don't worry," reassured Kohza. "There will be other people there too. So we won't be alone."

"Can I think about it for a while?" asked Vivi.

"Can't you decide it now?" asked Kohza. "After all I thought that this is what you want."

Vivi looks at Kohza for a few seconds. Can he be trusted? Than she sees the scar on his left eye. The scar that saved her when they were kids. Kohza risked his life to protect her even it means that he will die. Vivi smiles. He can be trusted, the scar is a sign of proof.

"Sure Kohza-san," said Vivi. "Of course I'll go with you today."

"You will?" asked Kohza.

"Sure," said Vivi. "Just give me a few minutes for me to pack a few things"

"No problem," nodded Kohza. "I'll be waiting for you outside of the palace with a camel carriage."

Vivi nods and run into her room to pack some stuff. Kohza watches the princess runs and smile evilly as his plan that he has been waiting for so long to come true.

Outside of the palace… 

Kohza walks down the stairs of the palace and jumps in to the front seat of the waiting camel carriage. He touches the scar on his left eye._ I'm glad there is a use of this goddamn scar. If not, then how the hell is she going to trust me?_

A few minutes later, Vivi walks out of the palace and walks down the staircase. There following behind is the King of Alabasta, Nefertari Cobra, Igaram and Vivi's faithful giant duck, Karu. Kohza is shocked. He said only the two of them.

Vivi finally arrives on the carriage and jumps in the carriage and sits next to Kohza up in front.

Kohza looks at the rest of the royals. "You know you guys aren't coming right?"

"We know," replied the king. "We just come by to say good bye and good luck."

"Kohza, if anything happens to the princess, you'll be the one to be blame," warned Igaram with a fist. "Take good care of her."

Kohza smiled and said "Don't worry, I will."

"Quaccckkk," quacked Karu.

"We'll be going now," said Vivi.

"Yep," agreed Kohza. "Let's go!"

The camel, which is the perverted camel Luffy saved a few while ago, walks leaving the royals behind. Vivi turn back to wave goodbye to her dad, Igaram and the crying Karu who will miss her mostly.

**In Erumalu…**

It takes the whole day for Kohza and Vivi to reach the oasis city. They have to leave the camel behind and cross the river with the help of the Kung Fu Dugong that Luffy befriends with. And the rest of the day, Kohza and Vivi walks to the city.

Finally they arrive in Erumalu at nighttime. Vivi watches the city as the new and improved Erumalu shines inside her eyes. Vivi was so happy to see Erumalu back and in powered again.

"This is wonderful Kohza-san," said Vivi happily. "I can't believe Erumalu is back again."

"Anything for you Vivi-chan," said Kohza in return.

Vivi looks the surroundings of the city. It seems so quiet. None of the houses are lighted and there's no trace of living in the town. Vivi starts to worries if that they're the only one who's in the city.

"Kohza, where is everyone?" asked Vivi.

"They're all probably asleep, Vivi-chan," said Kohza. "They must be tired for working all day."

"Working for what?" asked Vivi starts to getting all worried.

"For rebuilding the city of course," said Kohza back. "There are some parts that aren't finish yet."

"I thought you said that it's all finished," said Vivi.

"Did I?" asked Kohza. "My mistakes then."

Vivi watches the surroundings, as she sees no signs of livings at all. Vivi starts to get scared and check inside to the nearest house. She runs inside to see the house is completely empty and no one is inside. Shocked, Vivi checked into another house to see it's empty too. She goes into another house to see it's empty also. Horror struck to the princess as she turns to see Kohza.

"Kohza, I don't think you're telling the truth," she said bravely to him.

Kohza turns to face her. "You are a smart one Vivi-chan," he said with an evil smile.

"What the hell is going on here!" demanded Vivi.

"You want to know!" said Kohza back with a loud tone.

"Kohza, you're scaring me!" said Vivi. "Please don't do that."

"Do what?" asked Kohza approaching to her.

Vivi backs away getting afraid, then suddenly she hits something on right feet and falls down. Kohza grabs his trusted sword that he always hold on his back and point the blade to the princess as she tries to get up.

"Kohza, what are you doing?" asked Vivi with tears coming out on her eyes.

"What does it looks like!" said Kohza. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Kill me!" yelled Vivi in terror. "This is not funny Kohza!"

"Who said I was joking?" yelled Kohza in anger.

"Please Kohza," begged Vivi. "If you're my friend then please let me go."

"Friend!" yelled Kohza. Then he laughed in a maniacal tone, which is very similar to Crocodile's laugh. "You still have no idea do you?"

Vivi was shock. He plans this all the time. "About what?" she asked him.

"I wasn't your friend in the first place," said Kohza. "The only reason I pretended to be your friend is to have your kingdom!"

He pretended to be her friend. Vivi can't believe this at all. After all these times he plan this only to have her. He's no worse than Crocodile is.

"I got my eye scarred only to gain your trust Vivi," continued Kohza. "It hurts but it was a worth it."

"Even though you killed me Kohza, you're still not getting my kingdom!" yelled Vivi bravely.

"I know that," replied Kohza. He knew one of these things are coming so he went into his pocket, while still pointing the sword to Vivi, and throw her a piece of parchment and a pen.

"I'm always ready and prepare for everything," said Kohza. "So I want you to write down in your own writing and to sign that you're going to hand me over the throne!"

Vivi is really pissed off now! This man is no different than Crocodile who is greedy for the kingdom and the country.

"I would never hand over my country to you!" said Vivi bravely and angrily.

Kohza laughed and laughed to Vivi's statement. "Oh give it up already Vivi! Who's going to rescue you! It's miles away from your kingdom and the nearest city, you will do it either you like it or not!"

Kohza is right about this. Erumalu is miles away from another city and Vivi is in need for help. There's no other choice for Vivi to do. The only thing she can do is to run away or hand in the kingdom to him.

"Give it up!" said Kohza. "You can not save this country from me!"

The words! The tone! It echoes on her head as it reminds her of Crocodile! With anger and bravery Vivi kick Kohza's hand thus dropping his sword. She turns her feet around slickly and kick Kohza right on his testicles.

Kohza feels something really painful.It feels like something is bleeding and very very bad. He dropped on his knees and relaxing his pain on his privacy.

Vivi wastes no time. She knows Kohza is strong; she quickly gets up and kicks him in the stomach very hard.

Kohza feels another pain straight coming into him. This time he feels it in his stomach. He uses his other hand to hold his stomach while the other one holding his balls.

"You're crazy Kohza!" said Vivi in her angry tone. "There's no way I'm handing over my kingdom to you!"

"Oh really," said Kohza still holding his pained body parts. "What are you going to do about it?"

Vivi knows well that Kohza doesn't fall down that easy. He's going to get up and revenged her or something. She knows he is fearless and strong. She has no chance on beating him.

"You shouldn't have done that," warned Kohza.

Vivi can see that he's recovering from the attack. Her attacks are nothing to him. With no other choices, she turns around and run. She runs as fast as she can. She had no idea what he is planning or where is she going to go. But there's nothing she can do except just run and run away from that sick pervert away as possible. Vivi left the Elumaru town with nothing except her coat that is still on her. She doesn't dare to turn back to see him or take a last look of him. As far as she desires is to be away as far as she can from him.

"You know that I'll get you Vivi!"

Vivi can hear Kohza's yelling from where she is right now. She knows that she probably went quite far from him already. But she can still hear his yellings.

"There's no way you're going to stop me! One day your country will be mine!"

**End of flashback**

So after that day Vivi has been completely exhausted, hungry, thirsty, and confused. She had no idea that this will happen. She always thinks stuff that will happen completely right. But it didn't. Kohza has been planning to have her kingdom since they were kids. She has been confused after all these times, that she even got herself lost in the desert. Is it because she's so tired and can't think straight? Or is it that the betrayal of Kohza makes her crazy? She is lost in the middle of nowhere without anything. There's nothing she can do now except just let herself fall and die. She can do that but something on her heart somewhere urges her to live on and not to drop her life because of one guy. But what else can she do? She needs help. But who the hell wants to help her in the middle of nowhere? There's absolutely no one. There might be people around the desert lost too like her. But it takes a chance of 5 that she'll met one today.

Vivi continues to walk and walk. Her body is filthy and full of sweat. Her feet had become completely scorched and bruised from the hot sand. She walks and walks…until she sees something. It's a figure of a house. She thinks that she maybe hallucinating. Vivi rubs her eyes with the coat and take a proper and good look. It's true. It's a house, no wait…IT IS A HOUSE! Vivi's miracle and hope lifts her. She runs as fast as she can to go closer to the house. As she finally become very close to the house, she can see it properly. It is true. She's not dreaming. Finally happy and reached her unknown destination. Vivi takes a look at the sign or the name of the place before she collapsed on her knees, full of tiredness.

As Nefertari Vivi, the princess of Alabasta drifts off on an eternal slumber, she remembers nothing while she was out except the sign or the name of the house she found in the middle of nowhere.

The name of the place is called Spider's Café.

* * *

THERE WE GO EVERYONE! A REMAKE OF VIVI'S ADVENTURE! NOW DON'T YOU GO ALL "OH LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" KOHZA IS A GOOD GUY BLAH BLAH BLAH! I AM PLANNING TO MAKE THAT IT IS NOT REALLY HIM WHO IS BETRAYING! TRY TO MAKE SOMETHING LIKE HE IS POSSESSED OR SOEMETHING AND THAT HE IS ACTUALLY A GOOD GUY! JUST KEEP READING TO FIND THE TRUTH ABOUT KOHZA'S BETRAYAL! 


	2. Decision onto Vivi

SAME CHAPTER JUST LIKE LAST TIME! NOTHING NEW!

**Vivi's**** next adventure**

**Chapter 2**

**Decision onto Vivi**

Chaka the jackal walks in the palace of Alubarna aimlessly wandering if the royal princess will be all right. It's been three days since Vivi and Kohza's departure to Erumalu and so far no message or sign of their whereabouts. Chaka feels like there's something sick on his chest that makes him feel that something is not what you think it is. He feels that Kohza somehow is not trusted. He feels this kind of thing before, when he visited Pell's grave. Chaka sits down on a bench on the garden of the palace wondering what happens to Pell. He knows that Pell sacrifices himself but somehow he doesn't feel sad at all. And to the chest thing again he felt that Pell is still alive. But the problem is, where is he right now? Chaka sees the king walking on the corridor; he walked over to king to talk about Kohza and Vivi. 

"Your majesty," said Chaka finally approached to the king. "There's something I need to discuss with you."

"About what Chaka?" asked the king.

"It's about Kohza and the princess," said Chaka. "Have you ever thought that something horribly wrong happen to them?"

"What would possibly go wrong for them?" asked the king.

"Well… I don't know, sir," said Chaka. He never thought of that before. "I'm just worried about the princess, that's all."

The king tapped Chaka on the shoulder. "Everything is fine Chaka," assured the king. "Vivi is ok."

"But your majesty, what if the princess is not doing ok?" asked Chaka worried of her.

"Don't worry. Kohza can protect her," said the king. "Remember when they were young, Kohza protected her."

"Yes that's true," remembered Chaka. "But don't you think I should go to Erumalu or something to check on her? Or maybe I should send Karu to…"

"No!" interrupted the king. "Vivi told me that not to let anyone ruin their time together, if you know what I mean," said the king with a different tone.

Chaka thought for a while on what the hell is the king talking about. "You mean…him… and the princess…," said Chaka with two fingers flying about gesturing on a weird way (you guys know what I'm talking about right?)

The king laughed. Chaka seems to be a bit confused. "No, no Chaka I was just kidding on that one," laughed the king.

Chaka throw a breath of relief. _Thank God it's not what I think it was _he thought.

"They're just good friends spending time together," explained the king. "It's been a long time since they spend time together. There are so many things for them to catch up on. And they want absolute no interruption at all. Not from me, not from Igaram and not even from Karu."

"But…"

"No 'buts' Chaka," interrupted the king again. "They're fine. I trust Kohza, and I know you trust Kohza too after his attempt on trying to stop the war."

"That's true your majesty," said Chaka. "But I think that somehow things are not doing so well for the two of them."

"Well how did you know?" asked the king.

"Because that…" Chaka stops can't find the reason at all. "That…"

"You see," said the king. "You're just overreacting. They're perfectly fine. Now why don't you go run along and try not to think about it. There's nothing we can do now until further notice."

"Yes sir," said Chaka with a bow.

"Good," replied the king. "And don't do anything stupid. That's an order."

"I won't sir," said Chaka.

"Good."

**Outside Spider's Café…**

The princess Vivi is still outside of the café unconscious and asleep. She's so peaceful when she's asleep. The wind is quite strong; it pushes Vivi's hood up and covers the top of her head. The café looks pretty normal. The sign on the café said "closed". No one must be inside the house but there's noise inside the café. There's a song playing as well. It's an instrumental classic song. The rhythm and the song sound very peaceful. It's a good and relaxing song too if it weren't for all the noises coming from inside the house.

"WHAT!" yelled someone's voice from inside the café. "Why do I always have to go and take out the thrash? Tell someone else to do it."

"You're the best one and have the best ability on taking out the thrash," said another voice inside. "Now do it before I'll stab you to death."

"Grrr… You'll pay for this!" replied the first voice.

The side door of the café on the right open and came out a person. It's a woman all right. But she looks pretty old and she's very short for someone at her age. Her hair is a very dark red color. She wears a sunglasses and a headband on her head to hold her curly hairs. She wears a white shirt and purple pants with weird patters on it. She wears a Christmas tree-like tie.

"Take the thrash out," said the woman to herself with a mocking voice. "Take the thrash out or I'll stab you to death. Stupid Paula."

The woman walks a few meters away from the café with a black plastic bag on her right hand and stop on her pace. She transforms into some kind of a penguin-like animal. It has a long beak…no wait it's not a beak it's her nose. Her hands have turned into very long and sharp claws. Her feet turned into the same thing. She carries the black plastic bag on her back and jump in onto the hole. In a few seconds she jumps out from the hole without the black bag anymore.

"There!" commented the mole-like woman. "Happy now Paula?"

She transforms back to her normal self and making her way back to the door but before she gets the chance to open the door, something caught her attention. She turns her head around to her left direction (she's on the right side of the café so her left is the direction of to the entrance to the café) and sees someone lying on the floor. Curious on whom the person is she walks closer and stands near her.

"Hey you," said the woman quite loud. "Are you like dead or alive?"

No answer. She opened the lying down person's hood, and then she screamed out, "HEY GUYS! COME OUT AND CHECK THIS OUT!"

The front door of the café opened and there stood a quite beautiful woman. She has a dark blue hair and wearing a bandana on her head to hold her curly hair down. She wears a glasses and a sleeveless woman T-shirt with a blue jeans on.

"What is it now Miss MC (you pronounce it the letter M and C all together)?" asked the woman. "Can't dig a hole to bury the thrash?"

"Shut up Paula!" snapped back Miss MC. "And for your information I bury your thrash!"

"Then what's with the yelling for?" asked Paula walking towards her. She sees the person lying down and sees the color of the lying down person's hair. "What is she doing here?"

"All right Miss MC I'm out what is it you want to show me?" asked another woman from the entrance.

Miss MC pointed to the person lying down on the sand floor. The woman walks out of the door and approaches Miss MC and Paula. "Is that who I think it was?" asked the woman. She wears some kind of a female bowler hat colored yellow. Her dress is yellow and has a lemon pictures on the dress that matches perfectly to her short blonde hair. She wears a blue and white colored jacket, a pair of white gloves and white shoes. On her right hand is a closed umbrella.

"It depends on who you're thinking about Miss V," commented Paula.

"Than I'm guessing it is her," said Miss V. "I mean like who else has a blue hair as light as hers?"

"Well there's this girl once I met in school that has a blue hair as light as hers," said the little girl on the front door. "But I'm guessing it can't be my classmate."

"Well what did you expect GW (pronounced the name like the letter G and W all together)?" asked Miss MC. "Where's the other two guys?"

"They'll be out in a minute," said GW. She walks to the three other ladies surrounding the blue-haired person. The little girl wears a pink cowboy hat and her dark red hair tied to a pigtail style. She has three bracelets on her hands and two necklaces on her neck. She wears a T-shirt that says "golden" and a blue sky with clouds shirt on top of the T-shirt. She also wears a skirt that reaches all the way to her ankle and a pair of blue and white colored long sock. Her pink and white sneaker matches everything else that she's wearing. She too circled around the lied down person just like the other girls. "Is she still alive?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" commented Miss MC. "I just hope that she's dead. I don't like her!"

"But that doesn't mean that you can wish her dead you know," said the man on the front door. He has a black hair and makes his hairstyle to the number 3. In his hand is a teacup with tea in it (duhh).

"Well I kind of wish her dead you know," said another man appearing behind the 3 hair-shaped guy. This guy's skin is black and his wearing a sunglass on. His brown trench coat pretty much covers every part of his body except to the beginning of his feet to show his brown boots. The symbol of the number 5 is on his coat. "But then again she also did kindda change my life so yeah I'm kindda confuse," said the black man. They both joined the ladies and surround the blue haired character as well.

"D'you reckons that she's dead?" asked Miss MC.

"Ask GW to check her pulse," said Miss V.

"I can't be stuffed doing it," said GW. She went to her pocket and take out a rice cracker. She starts to snack on it. "Can you check if she's still alive Mr.3?"

"Fine," said Mr.3. With his empty right hand it turned into some kind of a wax thing and the wax take a shape of a stick. "Behold my doru doru stick."

"Nobody cares," commented Mr.5. Mr.3 glares at him and was about to swing the stick on him.

"Don't even start you two," said Paula.

Mr.3 follows Paula's order and use the stick to poke Vivi on the head. No reaction.

"That pretty much sums up everything," said Miss MC. "Alright now, come on back into the café."

"Try the stomach Mr. 3," said GW biting the last piece of the cracker.

Mr. 3 uses his stick to poke Vivi on the stomach and this time Vivi twitched.

"Now that sums up everything," corrected Miss V to Miss MC's mistake. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Let's kill her!" said Miss MC. She changed into her mole transformation and was about to dive her claws to Vivi's head but GW quickly grab it before it attacks Vivi.

"No! Don't do it!" said GW on her serious voice. "She's injured, let me heal her first."

"Are you crazy? Let go of my arm!" said Miss MC back. "What's your reason to protect her?"

"What's your reason to kill her?" asked GW. "Is it an order? By whom? Crocodile?"

Miss MC looks at GW who is dead serious. She transforms back to her normal self. "Why do you want to heal her?" asked Miss MC.

"Because I'm a doctor," said GW. "I heal people."

"GW is right," said Mr.3.

"What? You just realize now that she's a doctor?" asked Mr.5 in a mocking voice. Miss V laughed her maniacal laughter.

"Shut up asshole!" snapped Mr.3. "Don't make me freeze your ass with my doru doru power."

"Oh let's see if you can stand my bomu bomu bomb," said Mr.5 in a challenging voice.

"Please you two!" butt in Paula. "Stop fighting! Don't make me stab you with my toge toge power."

"Oh is that a challenge I hear?" asked Mr.5.

"No!" said Paula getting angry. "It's a threat."

"You guys please!" said GW. "Help me carry her in." Pointing to Vivi.

"He started it," said Mr.5 pointing to Mr.3.

"What?" asked Mr.3 shocked. "I just said that GW is right because why should we follow Crocodile if he's captured."

"Who cares started it!" said GW. "Mr.5 please carry the princess inside the café."

"Fine," murmur Mr.5.

"Thank you," thanked GW.

"I'll give you a hand buddy," volunteered Miss V.

"Thanks," thanked Mr.5.

While Mr.5 carry Vivi by holding up her shoulders, Miss V carried her legs. They both walk in to the café with the others following behind.

**Inside the café…**

The door from the café bursts open while Miss V and Mr.5 enters the café carrying the princess by the shoulder and her leg. The two princess carrier stops walking and wait for GW's next order. The remains Baroque Works' officer agents entered after the 5 team walks in.

"Where do we put her?" asked Miss V struggling to keep Vivi's legs up from slipping down.

"Let's just put her on the table," suggested Mr.5. "It's the nearest one."

"No!" snapped GW. "She's my patient so she needs to be comfortable."

"The table is kind of comfy," whispered Mr.5.

"Paula, can we use your bed?" asked GW.

Paula faces GW and then walk to the nearest table on the café. She sits down on the table and rubbed on the table like she's examining it. GW is still waiting for Paula's permission. Paula puts both of her feet up on the table and lie down on the table.

"The table is comfy," said Paula.

"Paula!" yelled GW furiously with sharp teeth and no pupil eyes (the face reaction that always happens in One Piece whenever the characters are mad).

"Ok, ok fine," said Paula. "But you make up the bed afterwards ok?"

"Fine," said GW. She turns to the 5 group, "Take her to Paula's bed."

The 5 team carried Vivi and make their way to Paula's bed, but Mr.5 however wasn't really looking at Vivi's head so he banged her head onto a table.

"Watch it!" warned GW to Mr.5.

"Sorry," apologized Mr.5. He doesn't really sound like he mean it at all.

Then there was the turn where Mr.5 has to go backwards so Miss V can screwed down to the left to avoid Vivi's legs getting hit the vase (at least someone is acting nice). Now Miss V moves backwards and Mr.5 walks forwards and "accidentally" hit Vivi's head to the wall.

"Jesus Christ 5!" yelled GW. Miss MC snickers on Vivi's head bangs twice. "You're going to make her condition worse."

**In Paula's room…**

Mr.5 kicks the door open and there's Mr.5's back walking backwards carrying Vivi and look around to check if there's nothing around him (so he can't bang her head anymore). He walks forwards to the bed with Miss V carrying Vivi's legs. Then GW walks in with her first aid kit box and her backpack. She goes to the bed and roll down the bed's blanket. GW signal Miss V and Mr.5 to put her on the bed, they both do it.

"Thanks guys," thanked GW. "You may go now."

The 5 team walks out the door with Mr.5 accidentally hit the door on account of Miss V pulled the door open and hit Mr.5 on the face.

"Sorry," apologized Miss V. She walks out the room first.

"That's ok," said Mr.5 holding his forehead. He follows Miss V and closed the door on his way out.

As soon as the 5 team left the room, GW locks the door. She doesn't like it when someone barges in when she's working. First she takes off Vivi's coat so she can take a good look on Vivi's wounds and problems.

"Let's see what your problem is princess."

* * *

THERE WE GO! THE SECOND CHAPTER! PLESE READ AND REVIEW IT! NO FLAME OR INSULT OR WHATEVER! 


	3. Just talking with the Baroque Works

**Chapter 3**

**Just talking…with the Baroque Works**

Time sure flies pretty fast. GW finally comes out from Paula's room and out to join the rest of the Baroque Works on the main dining hall. She arrives in the dining room to see Mr.3 drinking tea on one of the chair, Paula reading a book on the bartender side of a bar, Miss MC lying down with her back up front on a table complaining her back hurts ("Dammit! Where is that fat asshole to massage me when I need one?"), Mr.5 staring out of the window and Miss V sitting down on a chair with her feet on a table staring at the ceiling looking bored.

GW stands and watches the Ex-Baroque Works.

"Is anyone going to start?" asked GW to the whole lot.

"Miss V! Massage my back!" demanded Miss MC.

"Massage it yourself," replied Miss V.

"How is she?" asked Mr.3.

"Not too bad," replied GW. "She's just tired and hungry that's all." GW walks closer to Mr.3 and takes her cup of tea that is already prepared next to Mr.3. She takes a sip of it and sits on another chair next to Mr.3. "There are no severe wounds on her or anything. All she need is just some rest and some food."

"I'm not cooking," said Paula who listens to GW's conversation. "Cook for her GW, she's your patient after all."

"Yeah you're right, she's my responsibility," agreed GW. "But I can't cook."

"I'll cook," volunteered Miss V. She jumps off from her chair and begins to walk to the kitchen. "At least it gives me something to do better than staring onto space doing nothing."

"Thank you Miss V," thanked GW. She watches Miss V go to the kitchen and slam the door that has a sign on it that said "Kitchen".

"When are we going to start our plan?" asked Mr.5 suddenly still looking at the window. "I'm guessing that there won't be sand storm today."

"We'll leave today right after the princess awake," said Paula still reading.

"We're supposed to leave right now, but that stupid blue-haired bitch delays us," protested Miss MC. "OW! My back hurts! Hey 3 come here and massage my back!"

"Massage it yourself," replied Mr.3 then he takes a sip from his tea.

"What's wrong with you people? All I want is a fricking massage! It's not that hard!"

GW frowns and goes over to Miss MC. "Why your back is always hurt?" asked GW.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? You're the doctor here, not me."

GW massages Miss MC's back by pounding both of her fists on her back couple of times. "It's the least I can do. How does it feel?"

"It can be a little harder but it's enough to satisfy me."

"It's enough to shut your yap up," whispered Mr.5 to himself.

"What was that 5?" asked Miss MC.

"Nothing."

Then Miss V suddenly comes out of the kitchen wearing an apron and a spoon on her hand. "Hey Paula where did you keep the seasonings?" she asked.

"In the top shelf next to the shelf with cups in it," Paula replied still not looking away from her book.

"Thanks," then Miss V went back inside the kitchen.

The room remained silent. The only voice we can hear is the sound of thump from GW's massage and Paula flipping over the pages. Mr.3 sitting down quietly sipping his tea with absolute noise at all. Mr.5 is still looking outside of the window staring into something that no one can ever figure out. Miss MC is lying down enjoying the massage. It's kind of strange that she's quite. The room is usually full of loud noises and complaints, especially from Miss MC, but why is she so quite?

"Why is everything becomes so quiet?" asked Mr.3 suddenly.

"OH GREAT!" yelled Miss MC. "Finally somebody breaks the quiet. I hate it when I always ruined the silent."

(I like to apologize for this pointless dialogue. It's 1 am in the morning and I have no idea what was I thinking).

**Back to Paula's room…**

Vivi's head woke up like a jolt of lightning. She's breathing heavily and sweating like she just won the Olympics running competition. She holds her forehead and starts to relax herself. It's just a dream. Even though it's dream, Vivi cries quietly. Kohza had turn evil. After a minute or two of silent crying, Vivi wipes her eyes with the blanket. Then it shocks her. Blanket? She looks around on where she is. She's in a room. There's not much around her. She just sees a wardrobe, a chair, a table, and a shelf with a small lamp on it near the bed where she's lying down on. She re-thinks and tries to flashback her memory. What is the last thing she remembers? The last time she remembers is that she faints on sands. She rubs her head lightly, why is her head feeling a little painful? Than she knows. The house. She faints in front of a house. The owner must've found her and brought her in. Vivi jumps off the bed and take a last check if she's not missing any part of her clothing. Her shirt seems to be a little bit dirty, but it's ok. Her long pants are not damaged. Her shoes are right next to the door. She goes over and put on her shoes. Without reconsidering she went out of the room to thank for saving her.

Vivi walks out of the room. She closes it quietly and sees a sign on the door that said 'Paula's room'. The owner must be called Paula, she thought. She walks out through another door and to find…BAROQUE WORKS!

"Hey look," said Mr.3 who is the first one to see her. "She's awake."

"MR.3!" shrieked Vivi.

"Finally! Can we leave the place now?" asked Mr.5 turning his head around to Vivi's direction.

"MR.5!"

"How are you doing princess?" asked GW pounding Miss MC's back.

"OW! Careful GW! I told you not to hit me there!" disciplined Miss MC.

"MISS GOLDEN WEEK AND who are you?"

"WHAT!" shrieked Miss MC. "You don't know me?"

Miss V suddenly comes out from the kitchen with a plate of fried rice (yum!). "Is she awake? Her food is ready and oh you're awake."

"MISS VALENTINE! Ohh food!"

"Don't eat too fast. Enjoy your meal slowly Miss Wednesday," said Paula looking away from her novel to face her.

Vivi looks at her with a confused face. "Who are you?"

Paula take out a breath and gets off for her chair. She walks to Vivi, Vivi walks away a little, and she knows that she must be a Baroque Works Officer Agents. Paula approaches to Vivi and take out her hand.

"My name is Paula and I own this café," introduced Paula to Vivi.

"Oh so you're the one who found me and take me to your room. Thank you," thanked Vivi as she shakes Paula's hand.

"Actually it's Miss MC here who found you," said Paula pointing to the short woman lying down on the table.

"Miss who?" asked Vivi.

"Miss Merry Christmas," replied GW to Vivi's question. "She's Mr.4's partner."

"You're Mr.4's partner?" asked Vivi to Miss MC.

"Well what do you expect kid?" asked Miss MC rudely.

"Well she seems nice," commented Vivi. _What am I doing? _Vivi asked herself. _These are Baroque Works Officer Agents, I gotta get out of here or else I'm screwed! _Vivi thought for a while on how to leave. If there's Miss Merry Christmas, then Mr.4 must be here too. And there's gotta be more Officer Agents coming, she got to get out before they all arrive and have their revenge on her.

"Well ok then Paula, Miss MC," said Vivi nervously. "Thanks for your help, but I can take care of myself for now on. I'm just gonna leave." Vivi moves nervously and walk through the door with a weird feeling. She looks at Mr.5 who stares at her back.

"Umm…How are you feeling after Little Garden?" asked Vivi hopefully that he won't explode her or something.

Mr.5 stares at her back with a normal face. Vivi can't really tell about his emotion since his sunglasses blocks his eyes. Vivi opens the front door to leave but as soon as she opens the door she see Kohza in the front door.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The Baroque Works hear Vivi's scream and turn their head to face her. Vivi still scared close the door very quickly and hold the doorknob so Kohza can't enter the Spider's café.

Paula worries and approaches her, "What's going on?"

Vivi looks at Paula, "There's a man outside who's trying to take over my country. He's my fri…ex-friend Kohza."

"You mean the rebel leader, Kohza?" asked Paula.

"Yes," answered Vivi who is sweating now. "I don't know why but for some reason he wants my country."

"THE Kohza?" asked Paula.

"Who else I'm talking about?" asked Vivi.

"Uhh…Miss Wednesday," said Mr.5. "There's no one outside of the café."

"There's no one?" asked Vivi looking to Mr.5.

Mr.5 nodded his head. Miss V walks to Mr.5 and looks outside of the window to check if her partner is right. There's absolutely no one. She looks at the sand and sees no footprints or anything whatsoever. Miss V takes her eyes off from the window and look at Vivi with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you hallucinating or something?" asked Miss V.

"What are you talking about?" asked Vivi.

"There's no one out there," said Miss V pointing to the window.

"But…but I see him," stammered Vivi.

"Here let me take a look," Paula brushed Vivi away from the door. But Vivi refuses to move away from the door. "Move please."

"I will not let you open this door," said Vivi blocking the door. "Kohza is out there and God knows what he's going to do to me or anybody else in here."

Paula looks at Vivi. "You don't know me do you?" asked Paula.

"What do you mean I don't know you?" asked Vivi. "You're Paula the café owner."

"Also…" Paula points a finger at Vivi right in the forehead about a few inches away. And immediately her finger reaches to her forehead. But she didn't move her hand, it's her finger that moves to her.

Vivi raises her eyes up to see Paula's finger is not blunt as a finger anymore; the end of her finger is a sharp as a nail or a spike. Vivi moves away from her and see it's true. Paula's finger is a spike.

"Miss double finger," finished Paula. "But I prefer to be called Paula."

"You mean…" said Vivi. "You're Mr.1's partner."

Paula nodded. "And there will be no problem at all if that freak Kohza come in because I will brutally stab him to death." Without any more words, Paula opens the door (while Vivi hides under a table) to find that there's no one on the door.

"See," said Miss V. "There's no one."

Paula shut the door and go back to read her book. Vivi gets up from her hiding spot and see that it's safe for her to come out. "But…but…but I saw him there."

"You're hallucinating kid," said Mr.3. "Hunger hallucinates you."

Then Vivi remembers the fried rice that Miss V carries the other time. She looks to Miss V and to see her pointing to another table where the food is on.

"It's yours," said Miss V.

Vivi walks to her table and sit down on the chair. Vivi stares at the food hungrily. She's VERY hungry and desperate wanting to eat, but something on her head said to not eat it.

"It's not poisonous is it?" asked Vivi to Miss V.

"Why would I want to poison you?" asked Miss V sitting down on another chair.

"Because I got you in trouble?" asked Vivi can't find a good reason.

"Just eat it."

Vivi looks at the food again. She grabs a spoon next to it and takes a spoonful. She looks at it first hopefully that it smells weird. She took a sniff to find that it smells delicious. Without hesitation she ate her spoonful food. It sure tastes great, its either the food is good or that she hasn't eat anything for 3 days and anything she eats is good. It doesn't matter for her. She just wants to eat it because she's hungry like hell.

The Baroque Works watches her eat fast. It's strange that a princess will eat with no manners at all. Mr.3 gives her a cup of tea and she drinks it all with one gulp. Mr.3 just stares at her go continuing with the fried rice.

Finally her one big plate food is finish in 3 minutes or less. After Vivi finishes GW approach to her and take her seat next to Vivi.

"How are you feeling?" asked GW.

"Ok I think," said Vivi.

"Why are you in the desert alone?" asked GW.

"What do you mean?" asked Vivi.

"She asks you why are you in the dessert alone with no one or with that giant duck of yours?" asked Mr.3.

"Oh that's because…" then Vivi stopped. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? Just tell us!" demanded Miss MC.

"I just don't want to…" said Vivi looking all gloomy now.

"Look sweetie please," said GW putting an arm on her shoulder gently. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Of course it's bad," yelled Vivi. "How do you like to find that one day your childhood friend is a freak who betrays you and want to kill you!"

GW stares at her with a shocked face. Everyone now turn his or her head towards her. Paula closes her book and Mr.3 put down his teacup and they all sit down on a chair next to her. Miss V and Mr.5 moves away from the window and sit next to her as well. Miss MC gets up from the table and sits on a chair also close to her. They all now are seating on a chair surrounding the table and face Vivi. GW and Paula are the one who sits the nearest to her.

"How does this all started?" asked GW. "And please don't raise your voice."

Vivi looks up and see all the remains of the Officer Agents are around her and want to listen to her story.

"It all started 3 days ago. Kohza tell me that the city Erumalu is rebuild by him and his friends. So then he tell me to come and see it with him alone," said Vivi.

"Alone? Just the two of you? And why did you go?" asked Miss V.

"Because he's my childhood friend and I trust him with all my heart," replied Vivi.

"And that's a big mistake there kid," commented Miss MC. "Go on."

"Anyway, so I told everyone including dad, Karu and Igaram to not come and check up on me because that's just ruin everything," continued Vivi.

"Ruin what?" asked Mr.5.

"Ruin my spend-the-time-together-with-an-old-friend-kind-of-thing," said Vivi.

"Another mistake kid," said Miss MC.

"Shut your gob Miss MC," shushed Mr.3. "Never mind her she's just a bitch."

"A what?" yelled Miss MC.

She turned into her mole transformation and she was about to dive her claw to Mr.3. But Mr.3 uses his doru doru power and uses his candle lock technique to hold both Miss MC's hands and feet.

Miss MC was trapped by the doru doru wax fell and lie down on the café floor. She struggles to get back up but it's just useless doing that with your hands and feet all knotted up.

"Let me go 3!" yelled Miss MC.

"After the princess's story is finished," replied Mr.3.

Vivi lifts her head up and look at Mr.3. It's kind of strange for him to be like that. She only knows Mr.3 as a coward and tricky agents to capture his enemies and kill them. But something is very different to him. He somehow acts a little nicer and wants to shut Miss Merry Christmas up to listen to Vivi's story. Why? Is he concerned on her or what? He's very different comparing to the last Mr.3 she used to know. He is somehow a new man, changed and different. Come to think of it. Not only Mr.3 is different but Mr.5, Miss Valentine and Miss Golden Week are acting different as well. Miss Golden Week starts to talk more and feel very concerned to Vivi. Miss Valentine is not laughing as usual or acting all bitchy. She looks like more mature than last time and quieter. Mr.5 is quieter and not all revenge on Vivi. She doesn't know about Miss Merry Christmas or Miss Double finger though. Vivi never meet these two and doesn't know that if their attitudes right now are their Baroque Works attitudes.

"Princess," a voice echoed in Vivi's ear. She blinks once and face to Miss Golden Week who just called her name.

"What?" asked Vivi.

"Continue please."

"Oh yeah right," said Vivi. "So anyway we both went to Erumalu where I found that it's completely empty. There he threatens me to give away the throne and the country to him."

"And how did you escape?" asked Paula.

"I kicked his testicles and run away," replied Vivi.

Miss V laughed her maniacal laughter that brings everybody's attention. Miss V stops laughing and tried to keep herself calm.

"I'm sorry," apologized Miss V. "It's just that I think it's pretty funny to picture someone getting kicked on the nuts especially by the great almighty princess of Alabasta."

_Ok maybe she's still the old Miss Valentine I used to know _Vivi thought to herself.

"Then why did u run to here?" asked Paula. "Why don't you run to another nearby town?"

"I'm not so sure," said Vivi trying to flashback the incidence 3 days ago. "All I can think of after that is only Kohza and the things we did back when we were kids."

"It must be that the whole Kohza being bad thing is all in your mind that you have no idea where you're going," said GW. "And then you end up being here when you realize that you're desperate for help."

Vivi looked at GW with jaws dropped. _This is just not right _thought Vivi. _Since when did she become that smart?_

"How do you do that?" asked Vivi to GW.

"Do what?" asked GW.

"Being you right now," said Vivi.

GW looks at Vivi with question marks on her head.

"I don't understand you," replied GW. "Can you talk in plain Japanese? (Note: since One Piece is originally in Japanese I decided to make this fic in Japanese but to our ear it sounds like English)

"Ok maybe this is a bit unusual," said Vivi standing up from her chair. She walks around in the middle of the room and stop. "But you guys are not Baroque Works."

Now this time the whole Baroque Works have question marks on their head. "Meaning?" they said all at the same time.

Vivi starts to lose her patience. "I mean that you all have been acting very different than the last time I met you guys! For example…" Vivi points to GW. "Miss Golden Week, you're not that old Miss Golden Week who's quiet in Little Garden." Than she pointed to Miss V. "Miss Valentine, you're not the old Miss Valentine who laughs a lot and want to kill me so badly. What I'm trying to say is what the hell is wrong with you people? Why are you so different?"

There's the complete silence crossing the room. The noise of the wind blowing is the only noise heard in the café. The Baroque Works look at Vivi. Paula throw out her breathe.

"That's because that is not who we used to be," said Paula. "We acted that way because we have to. The us you know back when Crocodile is not captured is not really us."

"So you mean you guys are a whole different people?" asked Vivi.

"Yes," answered the whole lot.

Vivi nodded her head in understanding their personalities. She walks back to the table and sits down on her chair next to GW and Paula.

"So umm… what are you guys doing here anyway?" asked Vivi. "I mean why are you guys here in this café instead of going out there and enjoy your freedom?"

"Well after Crocodile is captured we decided to gather up the remaining of the Officer Agents and pull up our last mission," said Paula.

Vivi starts to get frightened; she's starting to get Goosebumps and shakes a little in fear. _Crap I hope it's not about killing me right now._

"Don't worry it's not about killing you or anything to do on getting rid of your country," said Mr.5.

Vivi throw out a breath of relief and wipe her head with her hand.

"What is it then?" asked Vivi. "If you don't mind me asking you guys."

"Not at all," replied Mr.3. "We're going to Rain Base and collect the remaining of Crocodile's money."

Vivi is confused. Collecting what money? The casino is closed and Crocodile's hidden hideout that is beneath the casino is destroyed. "But I thought that the casino is closed and Crocodile's hideout is destroyed?"

"Exactly," said Mr.3. "With our powers combined we can enter to the casino, take all the moneys left in there, go to Crocodile's hidden room full of his treasure and escape with it."

"He has a hidden room full of treasure?" asked Vivi.

"Yep," answered Mr.3. "I came across it when I sneak in on the meeting of mission Utopia."

"But isn't it supposed to be hidden? How did you find it?" asked Vivi.

"Not exactly," said Mr.3 proudly. "It's next to the male bathroom, I see it when I was on my way to the crapper."

"No need to tell the crapper part Mr.3," said GW.

"And how did you know that the room is the treasure room?" asked Vivi.

"There's a sign on it that says 'Crocodile's treasure room DO NOT ENTER except Crocodile and Miss All Sunday'," answered Mr.3.

Vivi sweatdropped. "I guess it's not a really hidden room at all."

"Hey," yelled Miss MC. "I just remember that I'm still on the floor all tied up. LET ME GO 3!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," answered Mr.3. "The only way to free yourself is to burn those candles."

"BURN THEM! HOW THE HELL CAN I DO THAT?"

"Or you can ask Paula to break them with her toge toge thingy majiggy."

"Please Paula!" pleaded Miss MC.

"In a minute," answered Paula.

"Thank you," thanked Miss MC. "Can somebody please help me up and put me on a chair?"

Miss V picked Miss MC up of her butt and helps her sits down on her chair. Vivi watches as she sees Miss V helping Miss MC up. They can really team up pretty good together. She was amaze on the work of the Baroque Works are handling on together and helping each other out. It kindda reminds her on the Straw Hat crew. Miss MC finally joins back the crew from the floor. Her hands and legs are still tied up altogether though.

"How did you guys end up getting together so well?" asked Vivi.

"We're not really that well together but sometimes we help each other out," said Mr.5.

"Yeah, we mostly help out the loudmouth one on satisfying her," said Mr.3 pointing to Miss MC.

"Loudmouth?" asked Miss MC. "Who are you calling loudmouth four eyes?"

"Look whose talking?"

"These are sunglasses you moron!" said Miss MC pointing to her purple sunglasses.

"Please stop fighting you guys," said Paula. They both stop fighting.

"So how did you guys end up meeting each other anyway?" asked Vivi.

"You never stop asking question do you?" asked Miss MC.

"I'm just curious on you guys right now," said Vivi. "So…"

"Well after you and your friends beat us up in Little Garden," said GW. "I went over to the wounded Miss V and Mr.5 and heal them."

"How?" asked Vivi.

"I'm a doctor," said GW.

"REALLY?" asked Vivi surprised. "I didn't know that."

"There's so many things you don't know about me princess," said GW.

"And who's Miss V?" asked Vivi.

"Me," said Miss V.

"You Miss Valentine?" asked Vivi. She thought for a while. The V must be her initial on Valentine. "Oh ok I get it now. Go on Miss Golden Week."

"So after we are fully healed," continued GW. "We all go together to Alabasta with Mr.5's ship and come here to Spider's café."

"How did you know about his café?" asked Vivi.

"We usually come here," said Mr.5.

"Ok and when you guys got here…" said Vivi asking GW to finish the sentence.

"Paula was here already," said Miss V.

"And how did you get there before them?" asked Vivi to Paula.

"Well, after your redhead friend beat me I ran here after I woke up before the Marines captured me," said Paula.

"That's it?" asked Vivi. "What happened to your partner?

"The Marines got him," said Paula. "I can't be stuffed helping him. I never like him in the first place."

Vivi sweatdropped. How can she not care for her partner? I guess it's reasonable that since Paula is actually a good guy in the first place and Mr.1 maybe…well…not good.

"That's a little bit different compare to me," said miss MC.

"What different?" asked Vivi.

"Well after your long nose friend and deer boy defeat me and Mr.4, the marines captured us but I was pretty lucky to escape," said Miss MC. "I tried to free that fat bastard but he refuses to leave his gun dog so I left without him."

"That's kind of mean," commented Mr.3. "Leaving your partner just like that."

Than GW hit Mr.3 with her pink cowboy hat very hard that Mr.3 falls off his chair. "LOOK WHOSE TALKING!" yelled GW with sharp teeth and no pupil eye (again the mad face like in original one piece manga when the characters are mad). "YOU LEFT ME IN LITTLE GARDEN!"

"Sorry GW-san," apologized Mr.3 who is finally gets back up and sit on his chair.

"GW?" asked Vivi to Mr.3.

"It's her initial for Miss Golden Week," explained Mr.3. "G for golden and W for week together become…"

"Yeah yeah I get you," interrupted Vivi. "Don't you guys have real name like Paula here?"

"Nope," said everyone except Paula.

"That's a bit weird," commented Vivi. "Than what did they call you before you guys become Baroque Works?"

"We kindda forgot," said Mr.5. "But we're happy with our name right now."

It's a bit strange for Vivi. Who would like to be called their initial and their Baroque Works name? She's glad that Paula remembers hers.

"May I ask what's your past like Paula?" asked Vivi to the glasses woman.

"My past?" asked Paula.

Vivi nodded. The others are getting excited as well. They all come closer to Paula like kids surrounding teacher when the teacher is telling a story.

Paula feels a bit uncomfortable for people looking at her. She's also embarrassed to tell the ex-villains about her becoming a Baroque Works.

"But after I tell mine, you guys promised to tell yours?" asked Paula to the other Baroque Works.

They all just nodded except Vivi.

"Ok," Paula started. "Well before I became Miss Double Finger I was just a normal café owner."

"That's it?" asked Miss MC.

"No! Hold on let me flashbacked to the old days."

They all stood there quietly while Paula stares into the ceiling trying to remember her past. After five minutes of quiet silence, everybody is getting bored. They all laid their head on the table trying to keep themselves busy.

"Oh yes! I remember now!" said Paula all the sudden.

Everybody's heads jolted back up.

"I own this café before I became a Baroque Works."

"WHAT!" said Miss V in shock. "This café was originally belong to you before you become Miss Double Finger?"

Paula nodded. "Then Miss All Sunday came in and wants my café for the Baroque Works' meeting place."

"And then?" asked GW snacking on a rice cracker. She offered Vivi one but Vivi refuses.

"Of course I refused to give away my café, so Miss All Sunday try to kill me," continued Paula.

"But you're alive right now," said Miss V.

"Yeah, I was saved by the ring of the snail phone," said Paula.

"Aren't you a lucky bugger," said Mr.5.

"It was Mr.0, he said to feed me the toge-toge fruit instead of killing me," said Paula.

"And what will that solve?" asked Miss MC.

"It will give Crocodile another member of the officer agents and his meeting place," said Paula. "Since I refuse to give away my café he instead of killing me forced me to become Miss Double finger."

"It's like hitting two birds with one stone," said GW. "And if you refuse to work for Crocodile he will kill you and get your café anyway. So it's a lot better for him to get the café and another officer agent by forcing Paula to eat the toge-toge fruit."

Paula nodded. She looked down to the floor in fear and flashbacked to the time when Miss All Sunday forced the fruit down her throat. She closed her eyes and tries her best not to remember the worst experienced ever. She was calmed down when a sudden hand rubbing her shoulder gently. She looked up to see Vivi putting her hands over her to calm her down. Vivi smiled at her.

"Well since I told about mine," said Paula feeling a little bit better. She brushed Vivi's hands away. "Who do you want to hear next?" Paula asked Vivi.

"GW and Mr.3's pasts," said Vivi.

"You can go first GW," said Mr.3 quickly.

"Ok," said GW. She ate the last piece of her cracker. "I was just a normal schoolgirl in Kyuuka island (the island where Miss Golden Week and Mr.3 hangs out in One piece no 13). My dream was to be a great doctor in that island, but after the millionaires and Miss All Sunday takes over it I was forced to be Mr.3's partner."

"Huh? Why Mr.3's partner?" asked Vivi confused.

"Because I live there as well," said Mr.3. "I was her art teacher teaching her about arts and stuff. But I was forced to be an officer agent because of my doru-doru power."

"Aww that's sad," said Vivi. Obviously she feels very sorry for them. It must be hard to be doing something that they don't want to do in the first place, such as doing mission of killing people and stuff. Vivi knows how does it feel. She was Miss Wednesday before and it's really hard for her to go out there doing things that she doesn't like to do. But she had to because she needs the Baroque Works information and these guys have to because they don't want to die.

"What about you guys?" asked Vivi to Mr.5 and Miss V.

"Oh us," said Miss V. "We were best friends before we joined Baroque Works."

"You guys joined Baroque Works in purpose?" asked Vivi.

"Yeah," said Mr.5. "But don't worry we're not bad anymore."

Vivi is slightly worried and suspicious about the 5 team. They are the ones who want to be officer agents in the first place and that is quite bad. The others joined because they have no other choice but the 5 team joining them is making Vivi slightly worried.

"Well how will I know?" asked Vivi crossing her hands.

"Because we learned a valuable lessons after your friends beat us for the second time," said Miss V.

"It did?" asked Mr.3.

"Yeah, we learned that this is our punishment for leading a bad life," explained Miss V. "If we live our life as good we will have good luck all over. We want to start a new life as good guys."

Vivi's suspiciousness fades into a smile. It's good now that these guys have learned their lessons.

"Overall you guys wants to become good so you guys won't get your ass kicked," said Paula.

"Not really but yeah sort of," said Miss V and Mr.5 embarrassed.

Vivi sweatdropped. So the whole becoming a good guy thing is to save you from enemies? What a stupid reason. Well at least it brings goodness inside them now so that make Vivi proud.

"And the last one is…" said Vivi looking at Miss MC.

"Well about me," said Miss MC. "I was forced to eat the mogu-mogu fruit by Miss All Sunday or else she'll kill me."

"That's it?" asked Vivi.

"Sounds a bit boring," said Mr.5.

"It's better than yours black boy," said Miss MC.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID ABOUT MY SKIN!" yelled Mr.5 in anger.

Miss V hold Mr.5 down and relaxing him by stroking his back and hugging him so he won't go and blow Miss MC away. Mr.5 is struggling to get up and really beat the shit out of Miss MC but his friend calms him down.

"Please don't say anything about Mr.5's skin," warned Miss V. "He hates it when somebody did."

"Anyway," continued Miss MC. "Before I was rudely interrupted," Miss MC glares at Mr.5. "I was a normal person like everybody minding my own business until Miss All Sunday came out of nowhere and feed me with the mogu-mogu fruit. So just like ALMOST everyone in this room I was forced."

"That explains why you always fight with Mr.4," said Paula.

"Exactly," said Miss MC. "He's not really a good friend. I can't wait to go back home and meet my old friends."

"Is that what you're going to do after the plan?" asked Vivi.

Miss MC tired of talking just nod her head in agreement.

"What about you guys?" asked Vivi to the other lot.

"I'm leaving this café for good and start my new café somewhere else," said Paula.

Vivi opens her mouth to ask another question but Paula interrupts her. "Because this place is just going to remind me about the Baroque Works and I don't like that."

Vivi closes her mouth and look at Mr.3 and GW.

GW sees Vivi looking at them and she knows that Vivi is going to ask her the question. "Me and Mr.3 will be going back to Kyuuka island and get our original island back. I'm going to continue my studies and become a great doctor."

Vivi smiles at the little girl and feel happy for the cute kid. She reminds her a lot about Chopper, the little deer who's going to be a great doctor as well. Come to think of it the ex-Baroque Works is kindda like the Straw Hat crew. GW is like Chopper because they're both cute (I love Miss Golden Week she's just so adorable) and dream to become a great doctor. Mr.5 is just like Zoro who is always commenting on things and make them mad, it reminds Vivi a lot about Zoro commenting on people like Sanji. Mr.5's fight with Miss MC is just like Zoro and Sanji always fighting. She's not so sure about Miss V, Mr.3, Paula, and Miss MC yet but somehow being near with all of these people makes her feel like she's in the Straw Hat ship and with them.

"…and therefore that's why I want to become a great artist," said Mr.3 all suddenly.

Vivi's head jolted up after hearing Mr.3's last sentence. "Sorry," apologized Vivi. "You're saying something?" she asked Mr.3.

"You didn't hear that?" asked Mr.3.

"Sorry I was busy thinking," said Vivi. "Can you repeat that again?"

"NO! DON'T!" yell everyone except Vivi and Mr.3.

"He just wants to become a good artist that's all," said GW.

Vivi confusingly wonder why everyone doesn't want to hear Mr.3's story but if that's what they want might as well follow it.

"Ok princess," said Paula. "Since you're fully healed and we answered all of your questions, I think you should leave now.

"Leave?" asked Vivi. "Why?"

Vivi doesn't want to leave them. She starts to like these people and want to spend more time with them. Plus Kohza is out there and she doesn't know when he will strike her.

"Because you're delaying us on our last mission," answered Miss MC to Vivi's question. "Now if you don't mind we want you to leave the café.

"But…but," stammered Vivi. "Kohza is out there and God knows when he will strike me down."

"I'm sorry," said Miss V. "But that's none of our concern. If you don't mind please leave."

"Can I stay with you guys a little longer?" asked Vivi.

"But sweetie we're leaving the café to RainBase," reminded GW.

"Can I come with you guys than?" asked Vivi all of the sudden.

Than there's a silence treatment. Vivi is not prepared yet to do this. She just doesn't want to be out there all alone. The Baroque Works are her only company around and her only hope. It's miles away to another city (since Erumalu the nearest city is empty).

"Come with us?" asked Mr.5.

"Let me think," said Miss MC. "NO!"

"I just want to go back to Alubarna but it's too far away from here and I can't go out there alone without Karu," said Vivi. "Why don't you accompany me to Alubarna and then you guys can go to RainBase after you drop me off."

"NO!" said the Baroque Works.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaase," begged Vivi.

"Sorry," apologized Paula. "But we really need to go to RainBase."

"I can pay you," said Vivi.

"Pay?" asked Mr.3. "How much we're talking here?"

Looks like Mr.3 like money. That reminds Vivi about the time when he tried to kill Dorey and Burogy on Little Garden to get the 200 million berries. He must've really like money. Looks like Mr.3 likes money just like Nami. But he can't like money as much as Nami though. Nami's in love with money a lot. Vivi remembers the time when Nami asked Vivi the payment of 1 billion berries for taking Vivi back to Alabasta back when they're in Whiskey Peak.

"I don't know," replied Vivi. "Throw a number."

"6 billion berries," said Mr.3.

"6 BILLION!" shocked Vivi after hearing the amount of money. "Hell no! That's too much. I 'm thinking about 10 million?"

"What can you get with 10 million?" asked Mr.3. "We have to split the money here. 100?"

"30."

"70."

"40."

"69."

"45."

"65."

"200."

"Stay out of this Mr.5!"

"60."

"DEAL!"

Mr.3 and Vivi shake their hand in agreement. "Welcome aboard."

"So it'll be 60 million for all of you guys and you'll be taking me straight to Alubarna right?" asked Vivi.

"Actually I'm afraid that you'll be joining us in our last mission," said Paula.

"WHAT!" yelled everyone.

"No that's not right," said Vivi. "We made a deal already and you can't change that."

"YEAH!"

"True," said Paula. "You said that you want to come with us and we want to go to RainBase. You begged to come with us and Mr.3 agreed with a payment of 60 million Berris.

"3 you idiot!" said Miss MC madly. She takes Miss V's umbrella and start hitting him on the head. "Thanks a lot asshole now we have to take her with us!"

"Ow…sorry…ow…i….ow…have never…ow…. thought of that…ow" apologized Mr.3 while Miss MC keep whacking him on the head with Miss V's umbrella.

Miss V angrily grabbed her umbrella back from Miss MC and thus saved Mr.3 from getting hit. GW approached Mr.3 and tend his head.

"Don't you dare use my umbrella to hit him," said Miss V angrily to Miss MC. She examined it to check if there's no damage on it whatsoever.

"We don't have to do this," said Vivi trying to negotiate with Paula. "You guys can just drop me off, I'll pay you guys and that's it."

"No," said Paula. "I'm afraid we can do that. You shook your hand on that deal and like it or not you're coming with us."

"Why are you like this?" asked Vivi. "I thought you're trying to get rid of me and I have to go back home to tell about the whole Kohza trying to rape me thing."

"A deal is a deal princess," said Paula. "And don't try to run away from our deal." Paula takes off her glasses and gives Vivi her Miss Double Finger angry face.

Vivi shocks and falls off from her chair. She's about to get up but as soon as she's up Paula is already right in front of her face with her bandana off revealing her big curly blue hair all around her head. She uses her toge toge power that makes her hair as spiky as a spike ball. Vivi gets shock again and fall down. The others can't do anything as they watch the strongest out of them all threatened the princess in following their deal. There's no way the rest can help Vivi, they're just going to get stabbed by Paula.

"I think you know my warning if you run away," said Paula evily. "Believe me you wouldn't like it if you run away from our deal, Miss Wednesday."

Vivi gets up and nod her head in agreement rapidly. Paula smiles and changes her hair back to normal hair.

"I'm an honest person princess and I don't like people change their mind from stuff," said Paula as she put her glasses back on and tie her hair back with the bandana. "Let's just keep things as the way it is. You're coming with us to RainBase, after that we take you back to Alubarna and then you pay us for returning you back safe and sound."

"Ok than," agreed Vivi.

"Objection?" asked Paula.

"YES!" yelled Miss MC.

"Are you sure you want to object?" asked Paula with her evil glare.

Miss MC shuts up. "Nope never mind."

"Good," said Mr.5. "Finally we can leave."

"Ok," said Paula keeping things straight into business. "Miss V, you and GW go to the kitchen and pack the foods and drinks. It's going to take us 4 days to get there." Miss V and GW nod their heads in understanding and left to the kitchen. "Princess, you're with me and we're going to pack my belongings." Vivi nodded and they both make their way to Paula's room.

"HOLD UP!"

Paula and Vivi stopped on their tracks and look back.

"What about us?" asked Mr.5.

"Yeah I want to help too," offered Mr.3.

"Don't leave me with these two dumbasses," begged Miss MC.

"Ok then," said Paula. "Mr.5 and Mr.3 you guys take Miss MC out and break those candle lock," Paula pointed to the dore doru lock on Miss MC's hands and legs.

"Now," continued Paula. "No interruption? Good."

Paula pulls Vivi into Paula's room and slammed the door.

The middle room is deserted with one short old lady and two men. They all look at each other and then look at the door with the sign 'Paula's room' and then look at the room with a sign 'kitchen'.

"So are you idiots going to break the locks or what?"

* * *

THERE WE GO LADIES AND GENTS! THE THIRD CHAPTER AND OF COURSE THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE DONE IN MY CHAPTER HISTORY EVER! NOW REMEMBERTO READ AND REVIEW! AND NO FLAME OR INSULT! SORRY FOR THE DELAY! 


	4. A not so good start

I absolute have no comment at all whatsoever. I'm just going to start the next chapter. Here go. Except that I'm just going to warn you by saying that the day system here in this fic will be similar to the anime not manga. In the manga it takes 2 days to reach Rainbase while in the anime takes a few days. Basically this fic will follow the anime more than the manga. If you watch the anime on Straw Hat's sand adventure then you'll recognize some things here (in the fic not this chapter) related to Straw Hat's sand adventure.

**Vivi's**** next adventure**

**Chapter 4**

**A not so good start**

Vivi and the rest of the ex-baroque works agents are waiting outside of the café for their leader (and the strongest out of all of them), Paula, to come out of the empty building. The spider café was deserted. The whole building is empty, every cupboards, cabinets and closets are all empty. What is left is only furniture lying around in the building. As the six people wait patiently outside in the hot boiling sand, the sun sets down bit by bit. Mr. 5 looks up to the sun; thanks to the sunglasses he's wearing his eyes are protected. He appears to be looking at the from direction to direction. He licks his finger and lifts it up in the sky. As he thinks deep in thought, Vivi notices Mr.5's action. She walks up to GW and asks her.

"What is Mr.5 doing?" she asks the little doctor.

"Oh I don't know," shrugs GW. She looks at Vivi, who looks like thinking or flashbacking on where she sees his action before.

"He's a navigator," GW said to the princess. Vivi bursts back into reality and look at the little girl. "And he's a pretty damn good one too. He must be doing his navigating thing or whatever..." said the girl as she put her coat hood up over her pink cowgirl hat.

Now that brings a glitch to Vivi's brain. She remembers she sees that gestures somewhere, it's Nami when she's doing her navigation stuff back when she's still on the Going Merry. Vivi remembers the good old day, she loved it so much. Hanging out with the crew, stopping on island to another and etc…

"OK let's go!" A voice suddenly bursts Vivi's bubbles-of-memory-dream. Vivi turns around to see Paula finally out from the empty café building. She's wearing her normal clothes with a big brown coat on covering her from head to toe. On her back is a big camping backpack fill with anonymous objects.

"What the hell took you so long?" demands Miss MC.

"I was taking a piss," replies Paula calmly. "Problem?" she asks with a different expression face.

Miss MC backs away a little and gives a gulp noise. "No," she replies calmly.

"Hey guys," Mr.5 said all of the sudden. All eyes are on the man now. "The wind is getting colder and the sun is falling down. I'm guessing it's going to set on 3 hours so we better get moving before it gets dark."

"So we better get a good start and go as far as we can go," suggests Mr.3. "So let's get going guys."

"Since when I'm following order from you?" argues Miss MC to Mr.3.

"Since I was ranked higher than you, you short bitch!" Mr.3 snaps back at the half mole-woman.

"You asshole! You should be ranked lower than my…"

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Miss V.

Miss MC and MR.3 stops screaming at each other and look at the "peacemaker". Miss V who is wearing her normal dress and her blue and white jacket looks pretty pissed.

"We will never leave if we keep arguing here," said Miss V as she swings her umbrella around. "So I suggest we all should just shut the hell up…" she picks up her big-ass backpack and opens her umbrella "And leave!"

All appears to be dumbstruck. The blonde woman is right. Paula puts on her brown cloak hood on and leaves first leading the way. Mr.3 follows her afterwards with his same blue and white striped cloak and his medium-sized backpack. Mr.5 goes puts his hood on, pick up his backpack and left next. Miss MC leaves next (still pissed I reckon) without any coat on but with her backpack. Miss V follows Miss MC with her opened up umbrella as a shade. Vivi and GW are left while the others walk quietly without saying anything. Vivi looks at the little girl. GW nods and smiles at her first before she takes off. Vivi looks back at the café for a last time before putting her hood back on and follow GW catching up to the others. Their adventure begins here!

**1 hour after departure**

"IT'S SO HOT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

"It's your own fault for not wearing a coat," said Mr.3 second in line.

"Yeah you said that you can take the heat," add GW with a giggle.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" yelled Miss MC back. "IT'S HIS FAULT!" she points to Mr.5.

Mr.5 stops from his track and faces the short woman. "Are you saying to me that I am responsible for every action you've done wrong?"

"HELL YEAH!" Miss MC fights back. "You said that the wind is getting colder so I thought that it'll be cool and windy. Why the hell would I need a coat with weather like that?"

"When I said it's colder I don't mean it will be a spring weather you stupid half-breed bitch!" Mr.5 replies.

That last quote sure really pissed her off. Vivi can tell that it sounds a bit disturbing especially if you're a half animal like Miss MC. She can see steams and the feeling of anger as she witnesses Miss MC jumped on Mr.5's back and pins him down towards the sand (or ground).

"What did you just say you bastard?" asks Miss MC with full-anger-Miss MC-mode.

"Your tits stink that's what I just said!" Mr.5 replies (and lies).

"Up yours chunky-butt!"

"Won't fit."

"Why you little…"

"Whoa now!" exclaims the princess approaching them. "Ok I think that's enough, so why don't we get a move…"

"Piss off!" said both at the same time.

"Ok!" Vivi turns back toward Paula and hide behind her.

Paula turns around to the princess who is hiding behind her, "You know when things are like that," she said pointing to Miss MC and Mr.5 fighting. "It's best if you stay out of it and try not to stop their fight."

"Why?" asks Vivi.

"Because the longer their fight goes on, the angrier they get," explains Paula.

Vivi still stands there with her head tilt to the left side with a big question mark on top of her head. Paula sees that she still doesn't understand on what really is going on. A practical way will be a good way to let her understand.

"Just wait and watch," she told Vivi.

While the two dark skin agents are yelling at each other and use physical contacts to attack each other, the rest of the agents and the princess watch them not keeping their eyes of the fighters. What they don't know or see is the shaking ground and the big pile of sands coming over toward the people. The grounds shake bit by bit as if it was a mini earthquake.

"Why is the ground shaking?" asks Mr.3.

"Wasn't me," comments Miss V.

"Look!" GW points to the thing coming over towards them.

"Oh no!" gasps Vivi. She knows what that means. She witnessed it before on her last adventure with the Straw Hat. The creature immediately appears from the ground and shows its true form. It appears to be a lizard, but a giant lizard as if it's 100 times bigger than an original lizard. Its color is purple and it has fangs and claws that can rip through anything in a matter of seconds.

"It's a giant sandora lizard!" exclaims Vivi in shock.

"AHHHHHH!" yells GW and Mr.3 as they run and hide behind Miss V.

"Paula, we gotta do something!" says Vivi in shock. Paula doesn't move or blink. She just stands there and watches the creature walks toward the group slowly. The creature roars in its mighty voice (which makes GW and Mr.3 frighten more) and feast its eyes on Mr.5 and Miss MC who are still arguing.

"RUN!" yells GW in panic. She's about to make a run for it until Miss V grabs on her coat which stops GW's pace towards life.

"Just relax," says Miss V calmly. GW looks at Miss V with tears coming out of her eyes (tears of fear). She also seems to be calm and relax about the whole situation, just like Paula.

Vivi is still frightens about the whole lizard thing and yet none of the agents are doing anything to stop them. She wasn't afraid when she was with the Straw Hat, because she rusts them. She sees their power and they can be trusted in this situation. But she doesn't know if she can trust the agents at this situation.

The lizard roars again in its mighty voice and appears next to Mr.5 and Miss MC. The two are still arguing towards each other. The lizard seems to be annoyed. How can his terrifying appearances is defied by two people? His anger rises to its maximum level, the mighty animal open up his mouth and aims it to the two people. As the jaws are coming down, Mr.5 and Miss MC looks at the creature with anger.

"DO YOU MIND! WE'RE BUSY HERE!"

**A few seconds later**

The corpse of the dead lizard stood right in the middle of the desert between the two people, who continued their argues. Vivi stood in shock. Her jaws dropped from her mouth all the way to the bottom. She never expected this. Never. Mr.5 and Miss MC beats down the enormous and powerful lizard in a matter of seconds. Now she understands what Paula meant earlier. When she means nothing can stop them from arguing. She means ABSOLUTELY nothing, not even a giant lizard. The body is flipped over and full of black wounds and deep scratch marks. Vivi stoods there shows no emotion or any contacts at all. Her body is completely frozen from toes all the way through the end of the tip of her blue hair.

The rest of the Ex-Baroque Works agents stand there too is doing absolutely nothing. That was until Vivi finally moves and approaches to Paula.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Vivi asks Paula.

"We wait until they finally cool off and then we continue our journey," explains Paula.

"Can't you just stop them? You're the strongest of us all and surely you can do it," said Vivi.

"I can but I don't want to," replies Paula.

Vivi twitches a little. "What? Why the heck not?" asks Vivi a bit pissed.

"Because it's getting late and even if we continue our journey, they'll yell at each other on our journey and I don't want that. I believe you don't want that too," answers Paula.

Vivi stands there speechless. The woman has a point. A very good one too, how come she never thought of that?

"Well yeah, I guess you're right," agrees Vivi nodding her head.

"So let's just wait until its dark. They'll eventually stop and we'll rest up. We can leave tomorrow morning," suggests Paula. "Hey, mr.3 prepare a doru doru house! We're staying tonight!"

"Already!" asks Mr.3 in shock. "But we only walk for an hour and we're tenting already?"

"Problem?" Paula glares at him.

"No!" Mr.3 answers it quick. "I'm on it!"

He moves out of the way and makes his doru doru house through his devil fruit ability. Just in time too. The sun sets down and the dark scenario is putting up little by little. GW, Mr.3, Paula, Miss V and Vivi enter through the house leaving Mr.5 and Miss MC continues their word battle.

**Night time…**

The noise stops. The whole place is deserted and quiet. The noise of the blowing wind is the only thing that can be heard through this dim place. The doru doru house stands still as the Ex-Baroque Works agents and the princess rests quietly inside. Unfortunately, Vivi can't sleep. Things are not working out as it seems. Who knows when Kohza will strike back? She has to warn her father and the kingdom as soon as possible of Kohza's assault. But she can't leave without any protection. She has no other choice but to stays with them until they reaches Rainbase and then they all can depart to Alubarna. Usually it'll take only 5 days to get to Rainbase, but with the agents' attitudes like this! It'll take at least 2 weeks to get there if they continue slacking off and stopping to take a break at least every one hour. Relax, relax princess. She calms herself down slowly. It is going to be hard with her high-blood pressure. She just needs to know that they're just having a bad or a not so good start that's all. Things will get better for her in the morning. It always will for everyone. Hopefully on her too. Her eyes closed shut finally and she drifts to eternal slumber.

* * *

FINISH EVERYONE! SORRY FOR TAKING IT SO LONG! I'VE BEEN SLACK LOL! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! AND NO FLAME OR INSULT! 


	5. One flirt

All right cool so let's continue I'm sorry to fans who are waiting for this update for so long…

Let's remind ourselves once more the name abbreviation so we won't get mixed up.

Paula is Miss Doublefinger (she was called that before they reveal that she's Mr. 1's partner)

Miss MC is Miss Merry Christmas (MC can be said just like u said the MC in MC Hammer)

GW is Miss Golden Week (GW can be said just like the way u say MC only it's the alphabet G and W)

Miss V is Miss Valentine (Mr 5's partner to those who forgot.)

Vivi's next adventure 

**Chapter 5**

**One flirt**

Another new day another sun shining. Vivi wake up with a good sunray shine on her face. She gets up from the pillow and blanket the agents lend her and have a good stretch. _That was a nice nap_ she said to herself. She never has a good sleep ever since Kohza change her point of view about him. Come to think of it, although the kingdom is at stake she still yet feel very comfy for some reason. _Wonder why? _she thought of it. She takes a look around the room to see the Baroque Works agents are still sleeping. Paula is missing though. She remembers now, she feels very comfy because of being around these people. _Wait! What am I thinking? _These people are only her temporary co-workers. How can she feel comfy with these guys? And they are slowing her down through her goal. _They're baroque Works for Christ sake!_ But yet she still can't deny it. It's the feeling of being around many people and new comrades. She's never been around many people ever since the Straw Hat pirates, she misses that feeling. To be surrounded with people who will take care of you makes her feel all tingly and feel nice. Although they are not her real and proper friends it's the company and the feeling that matters to her most.

The Baroque Works are still sleeping in their own position and their own sleeping apparatus. Vivi look at their sleeping faces from afar guessing that she should leave them for another rest. She wouldn't want them to yell at her when she wakes them up for departure. The only one who is brave enough to wake them all up will be someone like Paula. No one can defy her.

The moment from there the Doru Doru door is slammed open with a great thud and force that can wake up the whole agents. Vivi gets a little jump of jolt and shock when the door was randomly open. Paula stands there on the threshold wearing a plain white sunflower smile apron. Her hair is tied back and put in together with her bandana, her glasses is now off her face, she must've hate wearing it. She's carrying a medium size cooking pot on one hand and a metal spoon on the other. _She's not doing what I think she's doing…is she? _Vivi's mind speaks to us.

"WAKE UP!"

While Paula yells as loud as she can that can even wake up a lazy old man she bangs the metal spoon to the pot as hard as she can (multiple times) to add an extra loud noise to wake up the whole sleeping agents. Just as that moment all the agents are fully awake with a yell of shock and a jump. Even GW who was sleeping on a doru doru chair falls down from it due to the sudden and loud noise. Mr.5 bolt up immediately while panting to relax his own heart. "Baby don't leave me…" was Miss V's first word of the day when she woke up from her beautiful dream not realizing she spoke the last sentence quite loud. Mr.3 quickly get up from the doru doru bed and stand up straight in a military way with a halt "Sir yes sir, reporting for duty s…" Before he can finish he snaps back to reality while the agents are all eyeing on him.

"Uhh I mean morning guys," Mr.3 correcting himself.

"Well morning to you too private baka," Paula responds.

"What's the big idea waking me up like this?" Miss MC grumpily asks Paula. "This is not a military you know!"

"Breakfast is ready," Paula answers Miss MC and ignoring her last comment. "Hurry up and get it before I'll feed it to the sand." She turned her view back to out of the door. "Oh and princess I see you're fully awake. Can you help me out here please?" She left the house. Vivi nod her head and follow Paula out of the house while the half-asleep agents pull themselves together.

**Outside**

Vivi wait for Paula near the boiled stew which was placed a few meters next to the doru doru house. Vivi looks at Paula strangely, she is walking to the opposite direction of where the potted stew is located.

"Paula where are you going?" Vivi asks her.

"Going to that stew I made a few minutes ago. I know it's around here somewhere," Paula replies.

Vivi sweatdropped. _What is she road blind or something?_

"Hey Paula the pot is right here," Vivi called out.

Paula stopped walking. She turned around with a red face that Vivi can tell it's not because of the sun.

"Yeah I knew that," Paula said walking to Vivi's direction. "I was just having a quick stroll that's all!" Then she transforms her face into an evil glare. "You got a problem with that?"

Vivi always gets a little scared whenever Paula does that. That's Paula's trademark glare. A reason so no one will defy her or fight against her.

"Nope," Vivi quickly answer.

Paula walks toward the stewed pot and Vivi, with the second pot and metal spoon still on hand. Along the way she accidentally trip on one of those pop out of nowhere rock that surely can be avoided easily. Paula lost her balance and fall down to the sand face first. Vivi left her spot to go and check on her.

"Are you ok?" Vivi asked Paula after arriving there.

Paula gets up quietly. She lifts her head up with a deadly glare that scares the living hell out of Vivi.

"Alright!" Paula yells out angrily. "Who the hell trip me?" There's an awkward silent moment. "Answer me now and I'll go easy on you!" She drops the pot and spoon only to transform her fingers into spike points. This scares Vivi enough to give a quiet yelp.

"Was it you Miss MC?" Paula yells out.

Another silent awkward moment.

"Who was it princess?" Paula angrily demands to Vivi. "Who the hell was it?"

Vivi shakily points her finger down to the ground pointing to the rock that tripped Paula.

"You're not answering!"

"Uhmm Paula…" Vivi tries to shake her fear. "A rock tripped you."

At first Vivi thought that Paula will snap at her or something. But instead she calms down. She quietly transforms her fingers back and pick up the fallen apparatus. She then walked pass Vivi heading towards the stewed pot. It didn't take long for Vivi to realize about Paula's problem.

"Paula you're half-blind aren't you?" she asked her while following her back to the pot.

"Yes I am," she admitted it.

Vivi raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should put on your glasses."

"Yeah but it looked stupid on me," Paula replied back.

"No it doesn't," Vivi finally caught up with her. She stood in front of Paula. "The glasses match you perfectly and you need it. If you ask me I think it make you look cute."

Now it's Paula's turn to raise her eyebrow. "If I don't know you any better princess, I think you're flirting at me," she finished with a smirk.

"What!" shrieked Vivi. "I'm not flirting to you! I don't like girls!"

Paula walked pass her heading towards the stew. "Sure…" She dipped her hand in her pocket and lift up her glasses. "But you're right about one thing though, I do need it." She put her glasses on her face, her eyesight is better now. "Thanks for making me feel better," she smiled at the princess.

Vivi whipped back a return smile to the ex baroque works.

"Fag," Paula added.

Vivi twitched in anger. "For the last time I'm not gay!" She followed Paula to the pot. "It was a compliment!"

"You sure you don't want to take that back?" asked Paula while stirring up the stew. "Cause you really sound like you're flirting at me."

"I wasn't flirting at you for Christ sake!" Vivi yelled out loud.

"Who's flirting with whom?" Mr 5 asked. He's the first to leave the doru doru house.

"Paula thinks I'm gay!"

"Vivi's flirting at me."

Both blue-haired women said at the same time.

"What?" Mr 5 asked confusingly.

"Paula thinks I flirted at her," Vivi's the first to say.

"Did you though?" Mr 5 asked lifting an eyebrow.

"No! Why would I?"

"Did she flirt at you?" Mr 5 asked Paula.

"Oh yeah she did," said Paula.

"No I didn't," Vivi objected.

"You got a problem with me?" glared Paula with her infamous death glare.

Vivi moved back. Paula's death glare will always be the one thing that scared her most, well for now that is. But she couldn't let these things happen all the time. She must fight and be brave even at this kind of situation.

"Yes I do have a problem with you!" Vivi bravely fought Paula's death glare. Vivi couldn't stand being pushed on. Paula angrily dropped the spoon she was using to stir her stew and approached her. Vivi's a bit surprised at this; then again she's also scared. Mr 5 ran back inside the house informing the rest of his teammates.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Mr 5 asked the group of people.

"You got AIDS?" Miss MC asked hoping he did. Miss V whacked her head. Mr 5 glared at her for a sec before remembering about Paula and Vivi.

"The princess just defied Paula's glare," Mr 5 excitedly informed.

Then it happened. Everything just went blank and silent. There was a moment of pause as well. GW was the first to react to this entire situation; she quickly got up and ran outside to see. The others follow after her. The group was outside of the doru doru house at the moment viewing Vivi's courage to stand up at no one ahd even dare to do.

"What's going to happen now?" Miss V whispered to Mr 5.

"I don't know," Mr 5 shrugged. "No one has ever stood up against Paula's glare before."

"I think she's pissed off," GW shared her thought to Miss MC.

"Well no shit!" Miss MC whispered. Even though she was the loud mouthed one out of the entire group, the tension rising between Paula and Vivi calmed her voice down.

"It's not too late to take that back," said Paula. She's giving the princess a second chance.

"I had enough of your damn taunt!" Vivi angrily announce. "If you think that your glare will scare me once more, you're sadly mistaken."

Paula took Vivi's words as an act of challenge. She approached to her with a fully prepared toge toge fingers. "You got some guts to stand up to me like that princess Vivi!"

"I stood against Crocodile," Vivi reminded Paula. "Why wouldn't I be against you?"

Paula pointed one of her finger to Vivi's forehead missing a few cm close before touching it. "You know that I can kill you right now right?" Paula asked Vivi.

"You wouldn't dare."

Their eyes meet for a second there. Paula took her sharp finger away from Vivi's forehead, and turned back to the stew. The group who had been watching of all time let out a relieved sigh.

"If she die who's going to pay us?" Mr 3 asked out loud.

"Is that what you've been thinking about all this time?" GW asked him with a sweatdrop. "Money?"

"Well that's the reason she's coming with us right," Mr 3 replied.

Without warning Paula quickly turned around with her toge toge fingers ready at action, she aimed her fingers back to Vivi's forehead. The group who didn't expect that at all let out a yelp. Vivi watched as those fingers dive to her, she didn't dare to move or dodge it. She just stand there with a fierce and determined face which will be a nothing more than a pile of blood unless those fingers don't reach her. Paula's fingers moved closer and closer and… it stopped just a roughly around 2 cm before touching Vivi's forehead. The group watched in interest as they have just witnessed the princess won her fight against Mr 1's ex partner.

"Aren't you a brave one," Paula complimented Vivi.

"I knew you wouldn't kill me," replied Vivi.

"How did you know?" Paula asked her curiously.

"It's hard to imagine a woman like you who cooked and wearing a smiley apron at the same time would dare to kill me."

Paula looked at her apron. Vivi was right; she almost forgot that she's wearing a smiley apron. Paula took her fingers away from Vivi and whipped her eyes to the rest of her teammates.

"Well are you guys just going to stand there all day," said Paula. "Or will you going to have some breakfast?" She pointed to the potted stew.

"Food!" The group rushed to the potted stew hogging onto as many time as their greedy little hands can get. Vivi sweatdropped at the situation. They're acting just like the Straw Hat Pirate in the morning.

"Come on you want some too?" Paula offered Vivi.

Vivi nodded. "Sure that'll be great."

"That's a brave thing you did just then," Paula admitted to Vivi. "No one had ever stood up against 'the glare' before. Hell! I'm getting sick of using it to scare off these guys." She pointed at the group.

"Well I have to stand up for myself too don't I?" Vivi asked Paula.

"Even though it takes the risk of getting your beautiful face stabbed?" Paula asked Vivi.

Vivi giggled. "If I know you any better Paula, I think you just flirt at me." She walked pass Paula heading to the group.

Paula just realized what she just said about Vivi's face. "Shut up you fag!" Paula snapped at Vivi.

"Look who's talking," Vivi talked back. "You were flirting at me just then. Telling my face is beautiful and all. What's next you want to touch it?"

"Why you…"

"Oh come on you girls knock it off!" Mr 5 interrupted the two blue haired women. "All this fight just because of only one flirt from each other?"

* * *

You all might be wondering on what was the point on this chapter. Well let's just say that it's more focused on the conversation happening between Vivi and Paula and on how Vivi si reacting to the whole getting used to with the people sort of situation. Well the point of it is just that it's a conversation that can happen in real life. i'm kind of making it more...well how do u say it. realistic... well anyhow just review if u want ok? oh and no flames please


	6. The effort of teamwork

Hmmm it seems that this fic is not as good or as famous as my other fics, but oh well I will continue this fic anyway. So let's continue…

**Vivi's next adventure**

**Chapter 6**

**The effort of teamwork**

After an hour or two of breakfast, the group decided it's time to get a move on. It was amazing though on how Paula can still manage to cook food even though they are in the middle of nowhere miles away from electricity, water or fire. Well what to expect, she operated Spider's Café which lived in the middle of nowhere her talent is a mysterious one indeed. She left the pot and some apparatus behind though; it's too dirty to be taken along. For the first 15 minutes after departure it was silent, quiet and going good. Vivi was pretty glad about that at least it won't end up like yesterday.

**1 hour later**

"IT'S SO HOT!! I'M BURNING!! I HATE THIS WEATHER!!! I HATE THIS COUNTRY!!"

Boy was Vivi wrong. Miss MC had been enduring all of the weather's heat until she couldn't take any longer. Even the coat she received is still no match for the hot heat of Arabasta.

"Will you stop complaining already!" Miss V said or snapped at the short woman.

"Hey shut up!" Miss MC snapped back. "Just because you have an umbrella doesn't mean that you have the right to be cocky!"

"Who said I'm acting cocky midget!" Miss V defending her right.

"Oh Jesus here we go…" muttered GW.

"Honestly I'm starting to get annoyed with those two," added Mr 3.

"What's your problem with Miss Valentine?" asked Mr 5 with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

Mr 3 looked at Mr 5. "I didn't say I have a problem with her," he replied.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Mr 5 challenged Mr 3.

"You wanna start with me asshole?" Mr 3 snapped at Mr 5 feeling annoyed.

"Naturally I don't beat nerds but for you I can make an exception!" Mr 5 challenged Mr 3.

Vivi watched her 4 new comrades fighting, she sighed disappointedly. It's her second day and she was hoping to have some progress in this so-called adventure. But the only thing she's getting are more annoying rants and taunts from each agents. She later figured that GW and Paula were the only one who are mature and quiet. Then again GW's expression in the café yesterday changed Vivi's point of view toward the young doctor. And the fight she had with Paula this morning proved that Paula can be immature too sometimes.

"Ohhh I get it now," Vivi heard from Mr 3. "You're in love with Miss Valentine don't you?"

This got Vivi's attention. GW looked at Mr 3 too. Miss V and Miss MC stopped arguing and faced the two boys. Paula paid no attention and act like she didn't hear that.

"Uhh what?" Mr 5 asked in confusion.

"You like her?!" Miss MC asked and yelled while pointing to Miss V.

Miss V blushed. Mr 5 blushed too. GW giggled.

"I knew something's going on between you two," said GW.

"NO!! THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN US!!" Mr 5 and Miss V yelled at the same time to the group.

"Oh Please you two don't try to deny it," Mr 3 smirked. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to notice this. It's like written all over your fore…"

Before Mr 3 finished his sentence Mr 5 punched him with his exploding punch. The explosion and the impact drove him 5 meters from where he was standing to the sand. His face was dark from the explosion and smokes were sizzling out from Mr 3's face. The others watched it like as if they don't care, only GW actually find this quite shocking, just because she just lost her partner then.

"How many times do I have to tell you that THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON WITH US!!" Mr 5 yelled at the injured Mr 3. GW was already making her way toward him.

"Yeah exactly," Miss MC added. "There's no way a retard like him would fall in love with an idiot like her."

Miss MC got her reply from Mr 5 and Miss V's glare.

"Miss Merry Christmas," said Vivi. "I don't think you're putting the situation any better."

"Don't worry about it kid," Miss MC replied to her. "They're not going to do anything to me."

"Oh really?!"

Mr 5 and Miss V looked at her in a different point of view. From Miss MC point of view they are in black, taller than her with a killer death glare that looked like they will tear Miss MC in pieces.

"Gulp!" Miss MC cowered behind Vivi.

"Hey guys look!!" Paula yelled out.

Mr 5 and Miss V swung their head to Paula. Vivi and Miss MC too. GW while bandaging MR 3 was trying to see what was Paula's yelling about. Paula pointed out to the two giant rocks facing together bringing a gap in between full of shades and away from heat.

"Come on we can take a break there," Paula suggested.

"Oh thank god!" said Miss MC. "This heat is killing me!" She left from Vivi and follow Paula. Mr 5 looked to Miss V to say something only to see her looking at him as well. Mr 5 turned away with a slight blush while Miss V looked away from him as well. She started to feel awkward at the moment. Vivi saw what's going on and break the moment before the Mr 5 pair did anything weird.

"Hey you two," she called out to the pair. They eyed Vivi. "Come on let's go!"

Vivi followed Paula and Miss MC, the Mr 5 pair followed her afterwards. GW on the other hand is trying to bring the injured and conscious Mr 3 up on his knees but she's having a bit of a trouble to do that. Everytime she put one of his hands on her shoulder he kept slide down.

"HELLO YOU GUYS!! I CAN USE A HAND HERE!!"

**And finally under the shades…**

"OH THANK YOU LORD IN HEAVEN!!"

Miss MC who was the first to arrive the shaded place quickly threw her backpack away and lay down on the shadow. Vivi sat down on a rock resting her legs. Paula threw her backpack aside and sat on one of that rock away from Vivi. Paula kept her distance away from Vivi hoping that she wouldn't start another "you're gay" argument with each other. For some reason she can't stand it, and she got the feeling that Vivi didn't like it either. The other agents threw their backpacks away from them and just lie down on the cold and soft sand resting. GW too was one of them; somehow she managed to drag the fainted Mr 3 with her to the group. Vivi was amazed at this, what else other bizarre things that she didn't know from the agents.

"Ohh man how lucky are we to find this place," Paula commented.

"Shhh! Less talking and more resting," Miss MC replied.

"I wasn't even talking to you," said Paula to Miss MC.

"Shhh! Less talking and more resting," repeated Miss MC.

Vivi took a good look around the whole surrounding. She remembered this place well. This was the same resting place she and the Straw Hat pirates rest on when they were on their journey to Yuba. She looked at the end corner of the shades, that was where Luffy, Zoro and Sanji defeated the giant Sandora lizard in one blow. And also when they first met Matsuge, the perverted camel. Vivi sighed remembering the old times and the good old days when she was with her friends. She wondered where they are right now. She hoped that they were all just fine and would eventually visit her one day.

"Hey guys," said Miss V. "What are those birds doing with our stuff?"

Miss MC who was tired to complain or repeat her sentence decided that it would be best if she just ignore everything and act like it never happened at all. Vivi was being too ignorant to Miss V and would just lay off with her for a sec too. She is too tired to do something about it.

"Miss V," replied GW. She's lying down face-up with her pink cowboy hat covering her face. "It's just a bird ok! Leave those birds do whatever they want!"

What GW didn't know (or in this case see) was that this bird was actually rummaging through their bags. Miss V still couldn't let her eyes away from those birds. She just got to Arabasta and didn't know what bizarre things were in this country. She knew about the giant lizard though, it was pretty obvious it's just a big-ass lizard that will eat anything. But this bird hit the spots pretty well. It is actually rummaging to their stuff like actual burglars. Except that it's a bird.

"Uhmmm guys," Miss V started again. "They're rummaging through our stuff."

"Miss V," said Paula. She sat down with her head also down not able to see what Miss V's talking about. "A bird can't rummage through our stuff!"

"Look! Just lay off the damn birds ok!" Miss MC snapped at Miss V.

"Birds?" asked Vivi. She still can't think straight, she's a bit tired. She pieced memories in her head while sitting down. Birds. Deserts. Rummaging stuff. It then hit her like a 4 ton hammer. She remembered what those birds are now, she encountered them on her journey with the Straw Hat pirates.

"Oh no!" She gasped. Vivi got up and turned around to look at the birds. It was too late. The birds had the bags on their back and they're making their way for an escape.

"Guys come on!" Vivi got up and start chasing the birds. "Those birds are desert bandits and they're taking our supplies!"

Vivi's words got the attention of the Baroque Works members. Paula acted fast she ran from her rest spot and followed Vivi close behind her. She won't let those stupid birds steal her supplies.

"Come on you lazy ass! They're running away with our stuff!" Paula shouted to the group while passing them.

Miss V got up and followed Paula, Mr.5 too is taking the chase. On the way he met face to face with Miss V. They looked at each other, like a touch of heart-shaped moment is happening between the two partners.

"Come on you guys!" yelled GW who just ran past them.

The Mr. 5 team pulled themselves back together and followed the little girl behind. Leaving Miss MC and Mr.3 still under the shade of relaxedness and laziness. Both members are still lying down enjoying their break not realizing the birds and they were left behind from the group.

"MC, where the hell did everyone go?" Mr.3 asked her.

"Meh, something about birds stealing our stuff," mumbled Miss MC.

"Oh ok," he replied.

"Yeah," said Miss MC.

There's an awkward of silence at the moment. Things were going quiet for a while, the winds were blowing nicely and gently giving an extra pinch of hot air from the sand country itself. Miss MC and Mr.3 were still on the sand feeling relaxed not caring anything at the moment. They feel so…

"WHAT!!!!!"

Miss MC got up automatically realizing of the current situation. Took her long enough to realize, the team were already way past her league.

"The birds are running away with our supplies!" said Miss MC shocked.

She fidgeted at the moment running around in circle in panic not realizing what to do next. She stopped all the sudden, she looked back to the group. They're visible enough to being followed. Miss MC grabbed Mr.3's trademark number 3 hair and dragged him away.

"Come on we have to get those damn birds!"

"AHHHHH!! STOP PULLING MY HAIR!! LET GO OF MY HAIR!!"

Miss MC stopped when she left the shade and dropped him down. She didn't stop to wait for Mr.3 to get up, she just left him there and chase the group with full speed.

Mr.3 got up not long after Miss MC dropped him down. He first brushed the sands off his face and body before he went and chase down the group.

"Wait for me!"

The Birds began to take in flight-mode. There are 5 of them in total; Paula is making sure on that. Vivi was up in the lead since she's the one who chased them first, the others were coming behind her. Miss MC caught up with the rest of the gang while Mr 3 was still all the way at the back not getting any closer with the group. All birds were now on their wings flying away with the supplies that the ex- baroque works had.

"WAIT!!" Paula yelled out to the bandits. "COME BACK HERE WITH OUR STUFF YOU LITTLE SHITS!!"

The last bird who flew away turned around after hearing Paula's yell. The bird scoffed at Paula and stuck his tongue out to her. This angered at Paula even more, having her stuff stolen made her mad already. Imagine getting it rubbed on her face.

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN FIRST!!"

"I'll handle them," said Mr 5. He went through his jacket pocket and pull out his prized revolver that he first used against Usopp and Caroo in the battle at Little Garden. He opened up the wheels and blow on the bullet holes filling them with his explosive breaths. He cocked the revolver back to its place and take aim to the birds.

"Ok guys watch out I'm gonna fire!" The team decided to keep their distances from the birds so the explosion won't hit them as well.

"You better not miss asshole!" Miss MC warned Mr.5.

"Oh please," scoffed Mr.5. "Have I ever missed?"

"Uhhh yeah," said GW.

"That statement was supposed not to be answered," said Mr.5.

"Fire the damn gun!" yelled Paula. "They're getting away!"

Mr.5 took aim to the birds, he steadied his gun to the birds locking the position. Vivi hoped he won't miss on this shot; she wouldn't want to walk all the way to Rainbase with no supplies. And the fact that with Miss MC tagging along, she'll complain likes madness. The group watched Mr.5 point his gun towards the birds, their fate lies in his hand…or gun. Mr.5 pulled the trigger shooting couples of his explosive airs, which are used like his bullets. Nothing can be seen to whatever had left the revolver, but did it hit the birds? Seconds has passed, nothing happened yet.

"Well," Paula spoke up. "Did you get them?"

"You better did!" Mr.3 said who finally caught up.

"Don't worry, just wait!" said Miss V who had high hopes on her partner.

The last bird who give 'the strawberry' to Paula looked back to laugh at them more, but when he turned around something did not feel right. Name it like a sixth sense or something because the bird felt something is chasing them, and it's not something that is pleasant. The bird felt something closer. And closer. Closer. And closer. Closer…

BOOM!

An explosion occurred between the bandit birds. The explosion engulfed the whole bandit birds taking them all in one whole big explosion.

"Alright!" The group cheered.

"I told you I never missed!" Mr.5 commented.

The whole group followed in towards the birds that were now down injured from the flames and explosion. Paula turned one of her fist into one whole big ball of spike she charged to the bird who ridiculed her. The bird looked up with effort, it soon got scared when it saw Paula's 'fist'. She was about to dive it to the birds until she felt someone's hand held her arm from going in any further. Paula looked back while the bird cowered itself with its wings. Vivi held Paula's arms just in the nick of time.

"Paula there's no need for this," she said. "We'll just get our stuff and leave."

Paula studied Vivi's face, she looked like she really mean it and very determined. Paula looked at her group, they're just picking up their stuff while GW left behind some bandages and medicines. Paula felt ashamed to be the only one who wanted to get revenge. She returned her hand back to normal, Vivi's hand released Paula's arm.

Vivi hugged Paula from behind. "Thanks Paula."

Paula twitched her right eye. "I knew you're a fag."

Vivi immediately release Paula and walked pass her grumbling. "Whatever!"

Paula laughed by herself quietly. She picked up her bag supplies, while Vivi picked up her own. The group left the injured bandit birds to take care of themselves, they continued their journey. Hopefully nothing will interrupt them again.

"So much for resting," complained Miss MC. "Damn birds!"

"Well we need to get a move on anyway," said Vivi. "Let's continue our journey!"

The group stayed together and made a move on leaving the birds, unaware that behind them the birds were swallowed by the sand. Miss MC sensed something, she turned around following her animal-like senses. Miss V noticed this.

"What's wrong Miss MC?" she asked.

"I sensed something unpleasant is coming," she noted to Miss V.

"If you're going to complain again," started Miss V. "I'm ignoring this!"

"No you idiot!" snapped Miss MC. "This time…it's dangerous!"

Miss V looked at her confused. "What?"

Out of nowhere the sand behind Miss V exploded upwards, this got the group and herself startled. The sand began to lose to reveal a giant man-eating plant (in animes only – **A/N**), in its mouth was one of the bandit bird. The group looked up to the giant monster with fear and shock. GW and Mr.3 yell as ususal and run hiding behind Paula and Vivi.

"What the hell is that thing?" Mr.3 asked Vivi.

"It's a carnivore plant! The second monstrous creature on the sand, second to the Sandora Lizard of course," explained Vivi.

"We don't need to know that!" Paula growled. "How do we kill it?"

"Well his face is its weakness, but his mouth is his face and…" Vivi was cut off when Mr.5 raised his revolver one more time. He took aim to the plant's head and pulled the trigger firing couple of shots to the monster. The carnivore plant threw the bird up in the air and was about to put it in his mouth until the explosive breath bullets hit the plant's head preventing it from eating the bird. The bird fell down to the soft sand. Miss V ran and picked it up with her hands, she ran away just in time as the monster's head dropped down. The group looked at the falling plant, it laid motionless on the sand.

"Is it dead?" GW asked.

"I think so," replied Mr.5. "My breath's explosive is very destructive you know."

"Yes yes you helped us twice," ranted Mr.3. "Thank you for being so useful to us. Is that what you want to hear?"

"What the hell's up with you?" Mr.5 asked. "Jealous?"

"ME?" Mr.3 enraged asked. "Jealous! Of you? HA! I think you're the jealous one since I was ranked higher than you!"

"Guys shut up!" Miss MC quietly ordered.

"No no seriously this guy need to listen!" Mr.3 interrupted. "You have to…"

Miss MC tried to ignore Mr.3's rant, she felt like that there's something else was bothering her. It's not just the plant, it felt like the plant but more destructive. Call it a hunch but it felt like there are more of…

"GUYS!!" Miss MC yell out to the group. "THERE ARE MORE OF THEM!! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!"

It's too late for that. Sands began to burst up in the air, from north, east, south and the other directions. Circling all over Vivi and the rest, the carnivorous plants, five of them in fact. Each of them eyeing the group like it's a buffet table.

"THEY'RE ALL OVER THE PLACE!!" GW yelled out. "WE'RE DOOM!! WE'RE DOOM!!WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIE!!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Paula screamed at GW. She calmed down sniffling her running down snot. "We're not gonna die here! We're getting out of this together! As a team!"

"But two of us can't fight," GW signaling herself and Vivi.

"Then we'll protect you!" Miss V handing the bird to Vivi. "Please take care of it."

Vivi accepted the bird carrying the injured animal in her cared hands. Vivi watched Paula, Mr.5, Mr.3, Miss MC and Miss V on their battle position determined to protect their comrades. Vivi never thought they are to be like this, they certainly fight with each other a lot but yet they took good care of their comrades very strongly. They remind her of the Straw Hat pirates. Vivi watched them in awe.

"Alright guys," ordered Paula. "Get them!"

The fighters charged into action fighting every carnivorous plant they first saw. One of them opened its mouth wide and dove down straight to Paula. Paula saw this and jumped up in the air dodging the plant's mouth as it's closed it. She transformed the bottom of her feet into multiples spikes on her sole of her sneakers. She dove down slamming her spiked feet to the plant's top mouth. She backflipped herself lands in front of the monster's mouth. She turned her fingers into spikes and close the mouth shut together with her spiked fingers before the monster cried out in agony. She then transformed her hairs spiking them all up like a sea urchin; she thrust them into the monster's head stabbing the thing. Finally it stopped moving.

"Candle wall!" Mr.3 named his attack. He threw his hands up creating his waxed wall preventing the incoming plant took a bite of his body. The plant was stuck with a giant candle wall between its mouth, he spat the wall away looking for its prey. It looked down to see an upcoming sharp object at it.

"Doru Doru art!! Harpoon!!" Mr.3 called out his attack once more as it went through the monster's head killing it in an instant.

"Ha! Did you see that Mr.5?" he cockily asked.

Mr.5 threw his partner Miss V up in the air, with the power of her 'kilo kilo fruit' she can change her weight at will. She flew up with such ease, she then open up her umbrella. The wind carried her off over to the plant's head.

"5,000 KG press!!" Miss V cried out. Her body suddenly turned heavy, she landed on the plant's head sending his head down to the ground. The plant monster land on the sand. Mr. 5 ran towards it and Miss V jumped off from its mouth. Mr.5 forced open its mouth throwing in his explosive booger in it (that's just sick – **A/N**). Miss V shifted her weight again shutting the monster's mouth shut. Mr.5's explosion explodes inside the monster's mouth killing him instantly. Smokes came out slowly through small holes between its teeth.

Miss MC transformed into her mole form and jumped inside the sand avoiding the monster's diving attack. Miss MC didn't come out any time soon, the plant looked around searching for its prey. She popped up randomly giving the thing the finger, which of course angered the monster. It dove down again to Miss MC, she jumped in just in time the plant took a chomp. Swimming underground like a mole Miss MC swam gracefully passing the plant's head undetectable. She jumped out just right on the monster's neck, she pull out her claw and furiously slashed the monster's neck cutting it off.

"Alright they did it!" GW cheered.

"Wait!" Vivi called out. "There's supposed to be one more! Where is it?"

GW stopped cheering when a huge shadow covered on her. GW looked up confusingly unaware of the monster was above her. It opened its mouth sending it down to GW. She was too late to react, the quick monster got her all inside its mouth. GW yelled inside the monster beating the thing from the inside trying to escape before getting swallowed.

"Help me you guys!" GW yell from the inside.

"Hang on Golden week-chan!" Vivi cried out. She put the bird down, quickly rummage through her bag and found what she was looking for. She charged towards the monster with a butcher knife in her hand. Since the monster was too busy trying to swallow GW, it didn't notice Vivi charged towards its neck. Vivi violently landed the knife in its neck sending pain to the monster. The monster cried out in pain releasing GW off from its mouth. Miss MC popped out just in time to catch GW, the monster turned around looking at Vivi. Vivi noticed this and began to look worry. The monster went straight for her, although it had been stabbed it had some energy left. Mr.3 quickly threw open his hand creating a candle wall in front of her, the monster charged through the wall instead hitting its head hard. The monster landed on the sand, Paula wasted no time. She jumped up in the air and curled herself into a ball. Spikes appeared all over her body turning her into a woman of spike.

"Stinger hedgehog!" Paula cried out killing the monster with herself. The monster is lifeless now, not moving at all died from Paula's killer attack. Paula curled herself back up cracking her neck.

"Well that was kindda fun," she commented.

"Fun for you guys!" GW cried out. "That thing nearly ate me!"

"Well everyone is fine," Vivi said. "That's what matters now." She looked towards the group, just then they all work together as a team protecting each other especially her. Vivi smiled brightly, she's glad that there are people like The Straw Hat.

She bowed down to the group "Thank you everyone! Thank you for saving me!"

Paula smiled this is the first time she ever gets compliment apart from her cooking. Miss V smiled too feeling good to be said a good job. Mr.5 and Mr.3 each adjusted their glasses, while Miss MC dropped GW telling her it's time to walk on your own feet.

"Yeah yeah," Miss MC retorted. "We're just doing this because of our deal."

Vivi smiled at her. She knew that Miss MC didn't mean that.

"Well," Paula grabbed her bag. "Come on let's go we have few days left until we arrive in Rainbase."

"Yeah," Miss V pulled up her umbrella. "Before anything else comes in."

Mr.5 and Mr.3 followed behind, Miss V looked behind smiling at the two boys. Mr.5 scratched his head looking away from her, or more like trying to avoid awkwardness. Mr.3 noticed this and jabbed him on the left.

"Ohhh I knew I was right," Mr.3 teased him.

"Don't even start," Mr.5 warned him.

"Oh come on," Mr.3 went a bit further. "You like her, she likes you. There's no chemistry in that."

"Ehh she likes me?" he asked hopefully.

"No but we can find out," Mr.3 said grinning.

"Don't even dare!" Mr.5 shut Mr.3's mouth.

Vivi watched the two boys fight ranting at each other, she smiled at this. Though they fight a lot Vivi will always know that they are a team, and as a team they work together. Similar just like her friends, Vivi felt a bit more comfortable now around them. She called GW to hurry with tending the bird, GW followed her leaving the sole survivor by itself. Miss MC picked up the pace and caught up, the group are together again on their journey towards Rainbase. Who knows what will happen next, but one thing for sure they will tackle it as a team with the effort of teamwork!

* * *

PHEW!!!! I'VE NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WOULD ACTUALLY FINISH THIS ONE LOL IT'S BEEN EHRE SINCE APRIL AND I'VE NEVER CONTINUED IT LOL WELL ANYWAY GUYS READ AND REVIEW THANK A BUNCH!! HANG I THERE CUZ THE SCHOOL CH IS COMING SOON SO IN THE MEAN TIME JUST READ THIS ONE LOL 


End file.
